<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blessing or a Curse by NyxiNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878390">A Blessing or a Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight'>NyxiNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Everyone sleeping with Everyone - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Seer, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiNight/pseuds/NyxiNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been able to see glimpses of the future ever since she can remember, Ira tries to use her gifts to help, but being a young woman who is comfortable with herself and seeing life a little differently than most makes Ira's life a little complicated. Add the fact that her younger sister is a doppelgänger and her younger brother is a potential hunter and there is bound to be chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: This was a fic request from a friend and I started to work on it when the muses for my stories <em>A Love Across Time</em> and <em>Mates and other such things</em> decided to get black out drunk and pass out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own The Vampire Diaries.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapphira Calixta Gilbert was born on All Hallows Eve 1988 to Greyson and Miranda Gilbert. Sapphira’s birth was hard on both the mother and the baby which resulted in Miranda having a hard time conceiving more children, not impossible but hard.</p><p>Sapphira, called Ira by her family and friends, was a happy child, with dark almost blood red hair and very unusual eyes, they were an almost icy blue with brown exploding like a starburst from the pupil.</p><p>The first time something strange happened was when Ira was 4 years old and she had drawn a picture to give to her parents.</p><p>“Mama, pitur fo yo.” Ira held out a crudely drawn picture to her mother.</p><p>“Thank you honey.” Miranda smiled at her daughter. “Can you explain who is who?”</p><p>“Yah.” Ira gave a toothy smile. “Tha is papa, an tha is yo mama, an tha is me an tha is Elena.” Ira pronounced Elena very carefully.</p><p>“Who’s Elena, honey?” Miranda asked.</p><p>“My lil siser,” Ira beamed. “I be vey good big siser.”</p><p>Miranda and later Greyson just thought Ira really wanted a little sibling but when June arrived and a pregnant teenage runaway came into Greyson’s clinic and gave birth to a baby girl that later got the name Elena, they were really shocked.</p><p>As the years continued Ira would keep saying or drawing things that would later happen, which freaked them out a tiny bit but they loved her so they tried to keep her gifts a secret from the rest of the town.</p><p>In early January in the year 1994 Ira, who was now 6, came bouncing down the stairs in happiness and hugged Miranda around the waist.</p><p>“I love you.” Ira said into Miranda’s stomach.</p><p>“I love you to, honey.” Miranda stroked Ira’s hair.</p><p>“I love you to mama but I wasn’t talking to you,” Ira smiled up at her mom. “I was talking to Jeremy.”</p><p>“Ho jemy?” Elena asked from her playpen.</p><p>“Jeremy is our baby brother.”</p><p>“Wer jemy?” Elena looked around the room as if she was searching for their brother.</p><p>“Jeremy is in mamas’ tummy.” Ira explained with a smile.</p><p>Elena looked at Miranda’s stomach horrified, “Yo ate jemy!” And then she started to cry and Miranda picket her up with a laugh while trying to explain that she didn’t eat Jeremy.</p><p>Over the passing years Ira became a very good artist, able to draw and paint very lifelike pictures. Most of the time it was just pictures of inconspicuous things like an older looking Jeremy, Aunt Jenna with an unknown handsome blond man or Elena in a dress she hadn’t bought yet.</p><p>That all changed when Ira was 13. She had spent hours painting, not registering when anyone talked to her and when Greyson force her to eat dinner away from her painting before she was done, she spent the entire meal distracted and mostly unresponsive.</p><p>When the painting was done it depicted a tall, lean, blond man with a dimpled smile and mischief in his stormy eyes. That the man was cover in blood and standing on a pile of corpses was not something that bothered Ira.</p><p>“Who is that?” Greyson asked as he looked at the finished painting horrified.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Ira shrugged. “I haven’t met him yet.”</p><p>“Do you have to paint things that hasn’t happen yet?” Greyson asked.</p><p>“I don’t have to, no.” Ira looked at him with eyes older than her thirteen years. “But it’s a way for me to sort out the information in my head.”</p><p>A couple of weeks after that she stopped showing of her painting to her parent and Elena, the only one who was allowed to see them were Jeremy and he had been sworn to secrecy. Having seen her father cut up a living being while said being screamed in pain in her dreams made Ira stop talking to everyone but Jeremy for a while.</p><p>Ira knew her gift was confusing to most, because most of the time she just knew stuff without knowing how she knew, other times she had very detailed dreams and sometimes she even got flashes while she was awake.</p><p>XOXOXOX</p><p>“Sapphi?” A 11-year-old Jeremy asked as he came into her studio, which was located in the basement of the Gilbert house.</p><p>“Hey, Jemy.” Ira smiled at her little brother. She loved both of her siblings but she would always have a special place in her heart for Jeremy.</p><p>“Can I stay down here with you?” Jeremy asked softly. “Elena have Caroline and Bonnie over and they are just girls.”</p><p>“If you had failed to notice, brother-mine, I am a girl to.” Ira smirked at Jeremy.</p><p>“But you are bad ass, you know material arts and kickboxing!” Jeremy said with admiration. “You are not one of those girly girls that only talk about boys and makeup.”</p><p>“The only boy in my life is you, Jemy.” Ira hugged him and then she gave him some art supplies so he could draw to.</p><p>XOXOXOX</p><p>When Ira was 21, she got custody of Jeremy after their parents died, while aunt Jenna got custody of Elena. Ira tried to stop the accident, even going so far as to begging for a family night so everybody would be home and play boardgames. Sadly, Elena snuck out anyway to go to some fucking party!</p><p>Thanks to her gift Ira was able to prevent Jeremy from taking the drug path after their parents died. She just had to show him one of her newest paintings, which was of Jeremy holding hands with someone. You couldn’t tell if the person was male or female but the smile on Jeremys face was of pure happiness, showing that the pain he was feeling now wouldn’t always be so heavy.</p><p>Ira was knocked out of her reminiscing by a knock on her window, she put down the sketchbook she was drawing in and went to open the window.</p><p>“Enzo.” Ira smiled as she let the vampire in.</p><p>“Hello, love.” Enzo smiled at her. Ever since she rescued him from Augustine when she was 16, he had promised to protect her.</p><p>“How are you?” Ira sat back down on her bed and picked up her sketch book.</p><p>“I'm doing well, thanks for asking.” Enzo sat down beside her and looked at her sketch. “That’s Damon.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think he’ll be here soon.” Ira hummed.</p><p>“He left me to, in the best case; die in a fire.” Enzo growled. “Worst case; be tortured for the rest of eternity.”</p><p>“I know.” Ira looked at Enzo sadly. “But I feel like there is something missing. From what I have Seen of him, he isn’t the sort of person who would leave a friend to suffer.”</p><p>“I’ll trust you on this then, like I usually do.” Enzo put his arm around Ira in a one-armed hug.</p><p>“Who is it?” Ira called out when there was a knock on her door.</p><p>“Jeremy.” Came the reply from the other side.</p><p>“Come in and close the door.” Ira smiled as her little brother followed her instructions.</p><p>“Hey Enzo.” Jeremy smiled.</p><p>“Hello Jeremy.” Enzo nodded back.</p><p>Ira had told Jeremy early on about vampires and the supernatural, teaching him about vervain and wolfsbane as soon as she herself learned. That also meant that Jeremy was the only one who knew about Enzo and his friendship with Ira.</p><p>“First day of school tomorrow, you excited?” Enzo asked.</p><p>“Nah, not really.” Jeremy shrugged. “I can’t wait until I'm done with high school.”</p><p>“From what I've heard, that is what most kids your age say.” Enzo chuckled.</p><p>“Not all of us can be old men, you know.” Jeremy teased back.</p><p>“I'm like fine wine, I get better with age.” Enzo smirked.</p><p>“Ira?” The door opened and Jenna stuck her head through the door and at Ira’s glare she looked down apologetically. “I did it again, I'm so sorry!”</p><p>“It’s okay Jenna.” Ira smiled tightly. The two of them had agreed early on that Ira calling Jenna, who was only four years older than Ira, aunt just felt weird. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>“I hate to ask, but are you cooking tonight or are we ordering in?” Jenna smiled a little embarrassed. Ira was the only one in the Gilbert household that could cook properly, Jenna herself could burn water and Elena was almost just as bad, at least Jeremy was learning from Ira and could make some easier meals.</p><p>“I’ll cook.” Ira laughed softly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jenna breathed out then she turned to look at Enzo. “Is your friend staying for dinner?”</p><p>“If he wants to.” Ira smiled.</p><p>“I would be delighted.” Enzo agreed with a nod.</p><p>“Good, then you and Jeremy can help me cook.” Ira smirked and got up. “By the way, Jenna this is Lorenzo St. John, Enzo this is my aunt, who is more like a sister, Jenna Sommers.”</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meat you, Miss. Sommers.” Enzo smiled. “My friends call me Enzo.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you to Enzo and you can call me Jenna.” Jenna smiled back.</p><p>Around fifteen minutes later Ira was making Pad Thai with Enzo and Jeremy helping, while Jenna sat at the breakfast bar watching them.</p><p>“So, how old are you Enzo?” Jenna asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Twenty-seven.” Enzo said with a hidden wink towards Ira and Jeremy.</p><p>“So how did you and Ira meet?” Jenna wanted to know.</p><p>“Ira saved my life around five years ago.” Enzo smiled softly as he looked at Ira.</p><p>“She saved your life?” Jenna gasped.</p><p>“She found me when I had been pretty hurt by some people and snuck me out of there with the people who hurt me none the wiser.” Enzo told Jenna.</p><p>“Sapphira, you're a hero?” Jenna asked with a proud look in her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t do much.” Ira shrugged with a blush.</p><p>“You are my hero.” Enzo kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>“Aww.” Jenna cooed.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Elena asked as she came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Elena, good, you are just in time for dinner.” Ira smiled at her sister.</p><p>“Elena this is Enzo, a friend of Ira’s.” Jenna introduced with a smirk.</p><p>“Lorenzo St. John.” Enzo held his hand out towards Elena.</p><p>“Elena Gilbert.” Elena shook his hand in greeting.</p><p>“Jeremy could you be so kind as to set the table?” Ira asked.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Jeremy went to work setting the table.</p><p>“Jenna, Enzo, do you guys want wine, water or milk to drink?” Ira looked between them.</p><p>“Water is fine, thank you.” Enzo smiled and sat down at the table.</p><p>“Water for me to.” Jenna nodded.</p><p>“Elena?” Ira asked her younger siblings.</p><p>“Do we have any soda?” Elena wondered.</p><p>“Yup.” Ira placed the soda on the table.</p><p>“Jeremy?” Ira hummed.</p><p>“Can I also have wine?” Jeremy asked with a teasing smirk.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely.” Ira smiled brightly at him. “In about, three to four years.”</p><p>“In that case I’ll have soda.” Jeremy laughed.</p><p>XOXOXOX</p><p>Later that night Ira and Enzo were on their way back up to Ira’s room, Ira froze with a gasp, her eye turning completely white. Enzo carefully but quickly helped Ira into her room, knowing she was having a vision or something of the future.</p><p>The vision lasted for around five minutes and then Ira sagged against Enzo with a groan. “How do you feel about helping me Molotov a tomb full of desiccated vampires?”</p><p>“This the same tomb that Damon told me about where his long-lost love Kathrine is?” Enzo hummed.</p><p>“Probably, except Kathrine isn’t in the tomb and has never been.” Ira got up and started to get ready for bed. As she pulled up her long, blood red hair into a messy bun, Enzo could see the lotus flower tattoo at the back of her neck.</p><p>“Wait, Kathrine isn’t in the tomb?” Enzo looked confused. “By the way, nice tattoo.”</p><p>“Nope, she just abandoned Damon and Stefan to save herself.” Ira told him. “And thanks, it was done with vervain.”</p><p>“A tattoo with vervain is quite ingenious and Damon is going to be crushed.” Enzo said, not really caring.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Ira asked gently.</p><p>“Somewhat.” Enzo murmured.</p><p>Ira sat down in front of Enzo and tilted her head to the side, exposing her long neck in a silent offer.</p><p>Enzo softly kissed her neck before he bit down carefully. Ira’s blood was one of the best things he had ever tasted in his entire life, it filled him with warmth and power like nothing else.</p><p>“Thank you.” Enzo said as he pulled back after licking her neck clean.</p><p>“You know you only have to ask.” Ira smiled at him. “I'm going to go brush my teeth, be right back.”</p><p>“You staying the night?” Ira asked softly when she came back from the bathroom.</p><p>“As long as I get cuddles.” Enzo smiled.</p><p>“You know I'm a whore for cuddles.” Ira laughed and climbed into bed and waited for Enzo to be done in the bathroom. “There is a new toothbrush under the sink.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Enzo said as he crawled into Ira’s bed in only his boxers.</p><p>“Anytime.” Ira burrowed closer to Enzo and slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and content in her protector’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: How do you like the first chapter? Should I continue?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ira is going to have two mates, but who do you want to be her mates?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insane or Sane.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Okay so this chapter has two parts, because I can’t choose in which direction I want the story to go. Because of this, you get to decide by ng me if you liked part one or part two the best :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Part 1</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ira walked through the forest slowly, her bare feet almost gliding over the ground, the only thing she was wearing was a short, flowy, white dress. She loved walking in the forest, listening to the nature around her, it made it easier for her to think and sort out her ‘visions’ without having to draw them.</p>
<p>‘Visions’ weren’t really a correct term either, sure she sometimes saw thing but most of the time she just knew stuff. Like she knew that Elena’s friend Caroline was destined to become a vampire, but not when or how.</p>
<p>Knowing things like she did made life pretty boring and predictable, that was why she liked people who were chaotic and spontaneous. It also made Ira very apathic towards life in general, not to say she didn’t feel anything at all, just that to her killing was fun and a way to stop the monotonous passing of time.</p>
<p>“Ira.” Enzo walked up to her.</p>
<p>“Enzo.” Ira smiled at her friend.</p>
<p>“What do you say we go get some milkshakes and then go to the falls and watch the water?” Enzo fell into step with her.</p>
<p>“We could do that or we can go visit Damon, the choice is yours.” Ira chuckled. “I know he killed Elena’s and Jeremy’s history teacher a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“So, the changes you told me about are starting to happen already?” Enzo asked slowly.</p>
<p>“Yup and soon we are going to have to sacrifice my sister to help the King reach his full potential.” Ira giggled and spun around in a dance only she knew.</p>
<p>“Who is this King you speak off?” Enzo grabbed her hand and started to dance with her.</p>
<p>One thing she adored about Enzo was that he never judged her, even if she was insane, he just joined her in the insanity. She never had to pretend to be normal and stable around him, she could let her true self out to play.</p>
<p>Around most people Ira put up a mask of being a normal young woman who loved her family but the truth was that thanks to her gift, she had lost her sanity marbles a long, long time ago. And while she felt protective of Jeremy and loved him in her own way, the rest of the family she really didn’t feel anything for.</p>
<p>Jeremy knew, of course, and didn’t judge her for it. He still loved her and would protect her, even kill for her if it was needed. Their parents neglect of him in favor of Elena and Ira stepping up to take care of him instead helped solidify his alliance. Jeremy had always been a dark little soul and Ira adored him for it.</p>
<p>Ira had more ‘sane’ days, so to speak, every now and then, where she was almost like a normal person and then there were days that she had no sanity at all and was so gone that even the Marsh Hare from Alice in Wonderland would be considered absolutely sane in comparison.</p>
<p>“The King who was bound by the one who was supposed to love him no matter what.” Ira whispered mysteriously before she giggled again.</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun.” Enzo laughed.</p>
<p>Ira laughed and danced with her blood red hair flying in the wind around her. As Enzo watched her dance two male hikers stumbled into the clearing, stopping short at the sight of the young woman dancing to no music.</p>
<p>“Look Enzo.” Ira stopped dancing and turned to the vampire. “You got lunch delivered.”</p>
<p>“Seems that way, love.” Enzo laughed and the hikers jumped around, not having seen him earlier.</p>
<p>“Hey man, what does she mean?” One of the men asked. “Is she high?”</p>
<p>“No, she's not high.” Enzo chuckled darkly. “And she meant that I'm hungry and you both were kind enough to walk here which brough lunch.”</p>
<p>“We are not going to give you our food.” The second man glared.</p>
<p>“Finding you here your blood so strong, Fangs sink in where I belong, Sweet and hot my crimson high, Your pulse is fading as you slowly die…” Ira sing songed as she started to dance again.</p>
<p>“She is definitely high, dude.” The first man mumbled.</p>
<p>“Nope, she just knows what's going to happen.” Enzo showed them his vampiric face and sped over to drain the first man while he let the second one run.</p>
<p>“You okay here, love, while I get the other one?” Enzo asked as he dropped the drained body to the ground.</p>
<p>“The trees are swaying in the breeze.” Ira hummed which Enzo took as a yes and sped after the second man.</p>
<p>“So, should we have milkshake or visit Damon?” Ira asked as Enzo walked back to her. “Or should we go visit Damon and bring him to get milkshakes?”</p>
<p>“Let’s visit Damon and then we can decide about the milkshakes.” Enzo said and picked Ira up so he could carry her at vamp-sped to the Salvatore Boarding house.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later Ira knocked on the door to the boarding house.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Zach Salvatore asked as he opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re looking for your nephew Damon.” Ira smiled sweetly. “I'm Sapphira Gilbert, by the way.”</p>
<p>“I know who you are. What do you want with Damon?” Zach wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Just want to talk to him.” Ira reassured and walked past Zach.</p>
<p>“Ira.” Enzo sounded reprimanding.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, that was rude.” Ira walked back out again and smiled sheepishly at Zach. “You are never supposed to enter someones home without an invitation.”</p>
<p>“Come in.” Zach smiled at the young woman; he had always liked her even if she was odd.</p>
<p>“Thank you, kindly.” Ira beamed at him.</p>
<p>“Damon is in the parlor.” Zach directed. “I have a meeting to get to. It was nice seeing you again Ira.”</p>
<p>Ira glided into the parlor where Damon was standing drinking bourbon.</p>
<p>“What could a pretty little thing like you want with me?” Damon sped over to her, trying to chock and scare her.</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything from you, you silly goose.” Ira booped him on the nose with a laugh, not scared in the slightest. “But he does.”</p>
<p>“He who?” Damon asked, feeling a bit off kilter when she wasn’t scared of him.</p>
<p>“That would be me, mate.” Enzo walked into the parlor. “Nice place, bit different from how you described it.”</p>
<p>“Enzo?” Damon whispered.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Part 2</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ira was cooking breakfast for her siblings while Enzo sat at the breakfast bar trying to solve a crossword puzzle and observing Ira as she danced around to the music on the radio. Jenna had left earlier for a meeting with one of her teachers about a paper she had written or something.</p>
<p>“I need to go release a crow from a cage later today if you want to come with?” Ira turned to look at Enzo.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s time to find out the crow’s part of the story.” Enzo hummed with a smile. They were using code words so that if Jenna, Jeremy or Elena walked in they would not know what was going on.</p>
<p>“It was his treasure we found in the woods yesterday.” Ira said just as Elena and Jeremy walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Who’s treasure?” Jeremy asked.</p>
<p>“The crow’s treasure, of course.” Ira kissed Jeremys head as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.</p>
<p>“You are so weird.” Elena giggled.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear sister.” Ira mock bowed. “By the way, how did the whole car wash thing go yesterday?”</p>
<p>“It went fine, even though Caroline disappeared for a while, and we managed to collect a lot of money.” Elena smiled and beamed as Ira placed the plate in front of her.</p>
<p>“Good work.” Ira patted Elenas shoulder, then she turned to look at Jeremy. “Jeremy, how’d history with the new teacher go?”</p>
<p>“It went well, he started by giving us a pop quiz to see where we were and I aced it.” Jeremy smiled as he told them that. “Then he gave me a way to work my grade up by writing a history paper about Mystic Falls.”</p>
<p>“I'm proud of you, kiddo.” Ira nodded at him.</p>
<p>“Enzo was big help with the pop quiz.” Jeremy smiled gratefully at the vampire.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Enzo asked confused.</p>
<p>“Most of the questions was about World war II.” Jeremy smirked.</p>
<p>“Then you are very welcome.” Enzo smirked back.</p>
<p>“You know a lot about World War II?” Elena asked looking between Enzo and Jeremy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you could say that if I choose to go to school for it, I would easily get a master degree in World War II.” Enzo told her and Ira had to turn round so she wouldn’t start laughing.</p>
<p>“Cool.” Elena hummed, then she turned to Jeremy. “You need a ride to school?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks.” Elena and Jeremy got up from the bar.</p>
<p>“Bye Ira, and thanks for breakfast.” Elena said as she walked out.</p>
<p>“Bye Sapphi.” Jeremy kissed her on the cheek before he too rushed out.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of the dishes while you change and then we’ll go and free the crow.” Enzo told Ira softly and gently pushed her towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later Ira was about to knock on the door to the Salvatore boarding house but decided they should just walk in.</p>
<p>“Ira?” A voice asked as they approached the parlor.</p>
<p>“Hey Vicki.” Ira smiled. “I'm looking for Damon, know where I can find him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah this way.” Vicki led her to the parlor slowly as she asked in a jealous voice. “What do you want with him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you want with me?” Damon asked from where he was standing by the drink table and when he saw Ira clearly, he leered at her. “I can think of a few things, if you are out of ideas.”</p>
<p>“I'm here for two reasons.” Ira just smiled at the raven-haired vampire.</p>
<p>“And those being?” Damon walked seductively over to her, both him and Ira taking note of the jealous glare Vicki was sending Ira.</p>
<p>“First to free a crow from his cage.” Ira smiled kindly and held out Damons day lighter ring towards him.</p>
<p>“Where did you get this?” Damon took the ring and put in on quickly.</p>
<p>“I found it in the woods.” Ira answered truthfully.</p>
<p>“And the second reason?” Damon looked at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, he wanted the rest of the story, the parts he doesn’t know.” Ira walked over to the fire place and sat down in front of it.</p>
<p>“He wanted?” Damon looked confused. “He who?”</p>
<p>“That would be me, mate.” Enzo walked in from where he had waited to come in for the biggest dramatic impact.</p>
<p>“Enzo?” Damon gasped with big eyes staring at his thought long lost friend.</p>
<p>“Long time no see.” Enzo smirked at him.</p>
<p>“I saw you die.” Damon murmured.</p>
<p>“Correction, you left me to die in a blaze.” Enzo glared darkly. “Luckily for you, Ira said I was missing parts of the story which is the only reason I'm not killing you right now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s true that I left you, but do be able to save myself and leave you behind I had to turn my humanity off.” Damon explained desperately. “You were…are my only true friend and I have spent years thinking you were dead.”</p>
<p>“Sadly, I survived the fire and spent more time with Augustine.” Enzo said softly.</p>
<p>“How did you get out?” Damon asked. “I would guess that the same trick wouldn’t work twice.”</p>
<p>“I was rescued.” Enzo turned an adoring smile towards Ira how was sitting cross legged in front of the fire, swaying slowly from side to side. “My angel came for me six years ago and I have been by her side ever since.”</p>
<p>“You love her.” Damon murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: So which part did you like best?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part 1 where Ira is insane and basically a pshycopath or Part 2 where she is sane and kind?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Let me know :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXOX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Calix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: So I've decided to go in a bit of a mixed direction with both part 1 and 2. Ira is going to be a bit of a psychopath and not care about if people die or not except a few people she likes. I hope that is okay for everyone :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This chapter starts from when Enzo and Ira has been at the boarding house for a while and Damon has told Enzo about his side of the leaving Enzo at Augustine story.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ira wondered how long it would take the King to arrive if she sent out a message now, days, weeks, months? She couldn’t wait for him to come and make life fun again, she thought with a giggle.</p>
<p>As Enzo and Damon talked Ira got up from where she was sitting in front of the fire place and started to dance again, the future swirling around in her head at great speed.</p>
<p>Stefan walked in and froze when he saw Damon talking to an unknown man by the drink table while Elenas older sister danced around the room. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he bites, he snatches…” Ira whispered as she twirled closer to Stefan. “He rips them and makes a puzzle. Blood, blood, dripping from the ceiling and running along the floor.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, my angel?” Enzo asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>“The Ripper of Monterey.” Ira giggled as she curtsied in front of Stefan.</p>
<p>“You told Elena’s crazy sister?!” Stefan glared accusingly at Damon.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell her anything!” Damon protested even as he looked at Ira intrigued. “I haven't met her before!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Stefan was against the wall with Enzo snarling at her, “Don’t ever insult my Angel ever again!”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” Stefan croaked out.</p>
<p>“I'm not crazy.” Ira giggled as she looked at Stefan. “Just slightly unhinged.”</p>
<p>“If you didn’t tell her then how can she know about…me?” Stefan asked his brother.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Damon shrugged.</p>
<p>“Did Elena tell you why she called her sister crazy?” Enzo hummed as he pulled Ira into his arms.</p>
<p>“No, the only thing Elena said was that I should ignore her as best as I could and stay away from her sister because she was crazy.” Stefan shrugged.</p>
<p>“Sapphira knows the future.” Enzo explained after he had looked at Ira for permission. “She sees and knows every possible future for every choice someone makes. I dare you to stay completely normal with all that in your head.”</p>
<p>“Everything?” Damon asked slowly.</p>
<p>“The one you seek is not where you think she is.” Ira murmured to Damon. “She tricked and lied and seduced her way out, leaving the others to suffer as they slowly desiccated in a sealed tomb.”</p>
<p>“What is she talking about?” Stefan looked very confused while Damon looked at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Damon told Stefan about Kathrine and the tomb as Ira and Enzo danced around the room. When he was done, he turned to Ira. “How sure are you about that?”</p>
<p>“She never lies and she’s never wrong.” Enzo informed him, having forgiven Damon for living him after Damon had explained his side of the story.</p>
<p>“We can go and look if you want?” Ira hummed as she pulled Emily Bennett’s crystal out from Enzo’s pocket.</p>
<p>“How do you have that?” Damon sped over.</p>
<p>“I found it where it was hidden years ago.” Ira giggled and patted him on the cheek. “Meet us at the tomb in three hours and we shall open the door and when you see that the one you seek isn’t there, we’ll Molotov the place.”</p>
<p>Enzo followed Ira out of the boarding house with a laugh. Oh, how he adored this woman.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>When Damon arrived at the tomb three hours later Enzo and Ira weren’t there yet but an older woman in her mid-fifties was walking around setting up torches around the entrance to the tomb.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Damon asked.</p>
<p>“Melinda.” The woman, Melinda, said.</p>
<p>“And what are you doing here?” Damon wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Well, you need someone to open the tomb, don’t you?” Melinda smirked at him.</p>
<p>“Why would a witch help a vampire?” Damon looked confused.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything against vampires.” Melinda informed him. “I'm helping because The Calix asked.”</p>
<p>“The Calix?” Damon raised his eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“The Calix is a being most witches revere and the witches who do not worship The Calix is shunned by the witches who do.” Melinda explained as she started to light some torches around the room. “Every Calix which hates the Bennett’s line of witches because they see themselves as the most powerful and the ones who thinks they decide what is right and wrong.”</p>
<p>“Who is The Calix?” Damon was confused. “And what is the Calix Witches look on vampires?”</p>
<p>“The Calix Witches sees vampires as something that is part of the grand design and are needed for the world to go on.” Melinda hummed. “Only the Bennett witches and those affiliated with them sees vampires as something against nature. Ha, like a mere mortal witch could create something like vampires without help from a stronger being.”</p>
<p>“And The Calix?” Damon was actually very interested now.</p>
<p>“The Calix is an immortal being that has taken human form.” Melinda told him with reverence in her voice. “The Calix guides witches who are loyal and worthy of the help.”</p>
<p>“Melinda.” Ira happily bounced down the steps towards them, still barefoot and in only her flowy white dress.</p>
<p>“Calix.” Melinda curtsied lowly for Ira with a bowed head.</p>
<p>“Come on Mel, you don’t have to do that.” Ira smiled and pulled Melinda up.</p>
<p>“You seem very…” Damon started to say but trailed of.</p>
<p>“Happy?” Ira asked. “Sane?”</p>
<p>“But why?” Damon asked confused.</p>
<p>“I like setting things on fire.” Ira bounced in place. “And I am not sane but I can act like it and this is my true self, I mostly act vague and more insane than I am to throw people off.”</p>
<p>“So, no one will try to take you and use your gift for themselves.” Damon nodded in understanding. “But why tell me? Aren't you scared that I’ll tell people of how or rather what you really are?”</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten already, mate?” Enzo chuckled. “She can see everything that would happen and every choice you could ever make and the outcome of each and every one of them.”</p>
<p>“We are ready, Calix.” Melinda said softly.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this.” Ira looked at Enzo who walked up the stairs to get two big boxes.</p>
<p>Enzo placed the boxes in front of Ira who opened them. Inside one there were a lot of glass vials and in the other, there were several different bottles of chemical. Ira started to mix the chemicals in the glass vials carefully.</p>
<p>“I'm done.” Ira smiled at Melinda who started to chant.</p>
<p>“The seal is broken.” Melinda stepped back and swayed a little.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Ira asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little tired.” Melinda smiled.</p>
<p>Ira nodded at her, then she grabbed Enzo’s hand as she, Enzo and Damon walked into the tomb.</p>
<p>After searching for Kathrine and noticing that she wasn’t there Damon sank to his knees in despair.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry mate.” Enzo placed his hand on Damons shoulder.</p>
<p>“Want to help with the Molotoving of the place?” Ira asked gently.</p>
<p>Damon gave a wet laugh, “Sure, why the fuck not.”</p>
<p>The three of them walked out of the tomb and grabbed several glass vials each and then they had a blast throwing them into the tomb and watching the fire spread.</p>
<p>An hour later Damon led Enzo and Ira into the boarding house and when they saw Stefan there Damon almost saw a switch flip in Ira as she turned from a fun loving, slightly psychotic young woman into a complete basket case.</p>
<p>“You miss them even though you don’t remember them.” Ira danced up to Stefan. “But there is a whole in your chest where you know that something is missing.”</p>
<p>“How…?” Stefan looked at her.</p>
<p>“The King told you to forget so you did.” Ira giggled.</p>
<p>Enzo and Ira had told Damon about some off the things that were going to happen but Ira never used names when she talked about the future, just the way she saw the people she was talking about.</p>
<p>“Who’s the King?” Stefan asked looking lost.</p>
<p>“The King, the one who is both but neither.” Ira hummed as she danced. “Him and his siblings: Nobel, Mischief, Love, Apathy and then the one that sleeps, has been around for a long, long time.”</p>
<p>“Come on Ira, time to go home and sleep.” Enzo laughed and pulled Ira along with him.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>“Boss, you need to see this.” A short, portly man said as he walked into an office.</p>
<p>“Didn’t I say not to disturb me, Duke?” The blond, lean man behind the desk asked darkly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Boss, but I knew you would like to see this.” Duke showed the man a craigslist page.</p>
<p>
  <em>“To the King!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You may not know me but I know you. You are the one who are both and neither. The one who is half of themselves because of a jealous man from a thousand years ago made the mother lock part of you away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a stone that shines like the moon, a duplicate of the one you lost in 1492 and a hag on standby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I even have one who likes to howl at the moon but missing one who drinks red to liv.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Want to be free to be your whole self? Bring your Noble brother and one who drinks red to liv and meet me at the ritual place in Mystic Falls on the next full moon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With hope to see you as the moon grows full,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A friend.</em>
</p>
<p>“Who wrote this?” The blond man demanded to know.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Boss.” Duke said. “We have tried to find out but Rafael said it must have been done by an amazing hacker to be able to hide so well.”</p>
<p>“Tell Greta and Maddox that we are leaving for Mystic Falls in two days.” The blond man ordered as he pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>“<em>Hello</em>.” A voice answered after the fourth signal.</p>
<p>“Hello, brother.” The blond man said.</p>
<p>“<em>Niklaus</em>.” The man’s brother growled.</p>
<p>“Is that any way to talk to your brother, Elijah?” Niklaus asked.</p>
<p>“<em>It is when said brother has dumped the rest of our siblings in the ocean</em>.” Elijah defended his tone.</p>
<p>“What if I would tell you that I wasn’t being truthful when I told you that?” Niklaus hummed.</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Elijah sounded shocked.</p>
<p>“I never dumped them in the ocean, dear brother.” Niklaus clarified.</p>
<p>“<em>Then why did you say you did</em>?” Elijah asked softly.</p>
<p>“That is not important right now.” Niklaus said and proceeded to read the craigslist advertisement out loud to Elijah.</p>
<p>“<em>Wonder who it is</em>.” Elijah said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“If you come with me, you’ll find out.” Niklaus tempted.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll meet you in Mystic Falls in three days</em>.” Elijah promised and hung up.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>“What has you in such a good mood today?” Damon asked as he met Enzo and Ira at the grill, glaring at anyone and everyone who looked at Ira wrong, having to become protective of her since the tomb.</p>
<p>“The King and his brother, Noble, are on their way.” Ira giggled as she swayed in her seat. “And he shall be whole on the full moon.”</p>
<p>“So, the guy you had me knock out two days ago is…?” Enzo asked gently.</p>
<p>“Needed to break the curse.” Ira hummed and stole a fry from Enzo’s plate. “He howls at the moon.”</p>
<p>“He’s a werewolf?” Enzo asked shocked.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” Ira nodded and turned to Damon. “You need to get your brother out of town the weekend of the full moon otherwise he’ll interfere to stop Elena from dying even if she won’t stay dead.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just guilt trip him into going with me to New York for the weekend.” Damon shrugged, still reeling from finding out that werewolves were real.</p>
<p>“Come, I want to dance in the rain.” Ira hummed as she saw Elena enter with Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan.</p>
<p>“Sapphi.” Jeremy ran up to them outside the grill.</p>
<p>“If you ask Damon, he would probably let you use the dungeon in his basement.” Ira smiled brightly before Jeremy could ask anything. “He might even teach you a thing or two.”</p>
<p>“Damon, can I borrow your dungeon to torture someone to death in?” Jeremy asked quietly but with great excitement.</p>
<p>“Sure, and Ira is right, I’ll even teach you some tricks.” Damon smirked. “Who did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Him.” Jeremy pointed at a jock who had been bullying him and calling him a fag for a few days.</p>
<p>“Enzo you can take Ira to dance in the rain while I’ll teach young Jeremy here a few things about torture.” Damon threw an arm around Jeremys shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Enzo picket up Ira in his arms and vamp-sped to a clearing in the woods where she could dance undisturbed.</p>
<p>A few hours later Ira and Enzo made their way into the boarding house and down to the basement where they could hear the screams coming from.</p>
<p>“Can I taste?” Jeremy asked Damon as Enzo and Ira walked in.</p>
<p>“Sure kid.” Damon held out his glass of blood to Jeremy.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” Jeremy hummed as he swallowed after swirling the blood around in his mouth. “I actually like it.”</p>
<p>“I adore your little brother, Ira.” Damon laughed as he accepted his glass back.</p>
<p>“Help me.” The jock begged weakly.</p>
<p>“Now, Jeremy, this is a very delicate process, okay?” Damon picked up a filé knife. “Because you don’t want to cut to deep but you don’t want to cut too shallow either.”</p>
<p>“Can you show me first?” Jeremy asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Damon smiled and walked over to the jock.</p>
<p>Enzo, Ira and Damon ignored the hardon Jeremy was sporting as he watches Damon start to file the man.</p>
<p>Enzo walked up behind Ira and slowly started to run his hands up and down her thighs, every pass brought his hands closer to her crotch.</p>
<p>“Enzo…” Ira moaned as she leaned back against his chest.</p>
<p>“Relax, my Angel.” Enzo whispered as he gently shoved his hand into her panties. He could feel the heat and wetness of her arousal as he rubbed circles around her clit.</p>
<p>“Wanna try?” Damon held out the knife to Jeremy.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Jeremy took the knife eagerly even as he heard Sapphi moan.</p>
<p>“You taste good, my angel.” Enzo murmured as he licked his fingers which had just been inside her.</p>
<p>“Please.” Ira begged and Enzo shoved his hand back into her underwear and his fingers into her tight heat.</p>
<p>“That’s it.” Enzo purred in her ear as he stared to roughly move his hand.</p>
<p>“Enzo…Oh God…Please…” Ira begged as she threw her had back.</p>
<p>“Come for me, angel.” Enzo ordered.</p>
<p>Ira came with a scream as her whole body convulsed in pleasure. When she had calmed down, she sagged a little against Enzo as he pulled his hand away from her.</p>
<p>“Can I have a taste?” Damon asked as he looked at Enzo’s hand which was covered in Ira’s juices.</p>
<p>Enzo held out his hand to Damon with a smirk and Ira and him watched as Damon licked it clean while giving of several moans.</p>
<p>“I think I cut too deep.” Jeremy piped up from where he was standing in front of the now dead jock.</p>
<p>“That’s okay Jeremy.” Ira smiled at him. “You’ll do better with practice.”</p>
<p>“What shall we do with the body?” Jeremy asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that.” Damon said as he licked his lips clean. “Me and Enzo will take care of it, you and Ira can use my bed and get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Together Jeremy and Ira walked up to Damons room as Enzo and Damon started to clean up the basement. Ira fell asleep curled up together with Jeremy with pleasant tingles still going through her body from earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: So, turns out that this story will become a bit of a porn filled crack thing :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That basically means I will have Ira sleeping with a lot of people, might even sleep with Jeremy, who knows, and I hope you guys won’t mind.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A king becomes whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week leading up to the full moon had been hectic for Ira, she had prepared the quarry, fed the werewolf, couldn’t have him dying before it was time after all, and she had managed to steal Elenas necklace to empty it from vervain, making it possible for Enzo to compel her.</p>
<p>Damon was packing up his car for his and Stefan’s weekend trip to New York when Ira danced up to him and warped her arms around him as Enzo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hello little blood flower.” Damon spun her around.</p>
<p>“Hello my Crow.” Ira hummed as she stroked his hair.</p>
<p>“Damon.” Enzo smiled at his longtime friend.</p>
<p>“Enzo.” Damon smirked back.</p>
<p>“You can’t leave without a proper goodbye.” Ira told him.</p>
<p>“Ira, Enzo.” Stefan greeted as he walked outside towards the car.</p>
<p>“Stefan.” Enzo nodded but Ira didn’t say anything, to busy looking into Damon’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course, how rude of me.” Damon smiled and then kissed Ira like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>Ira fisted a hand in Damon’s hair as she moaned and wrapped one leg around his hip.</p>
<p>“Damon, can we go now?!” Stefan called out from the car looking uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Damon slowly pulled back from Ira with a heated look, “We’ll finish this when I get back.”</p>
<p>Thanks to all the perpetrations that needed to be done none of them had had any time for naked fun since the day when Damon had showed Jeremy some tips and tricks about torture.</p>
<p>“Have fun tonight.” Damon smirked and slapped Ira’s ass before he got in the car and drove away.</p>
<p>“Now I'm wet.” Ira frowned with an adorable pout. “And there is no time for naked fun time.”</p>
<p>“Come, let’s go get everything ready for tonight and when everything is done, I’ll eat you out and fuck you until you pass out.” Enzo held out a hand towards her.</p>
<p>“You promise.” Ira beamed as she grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Cross my heart, my Angel.” Enzo nodded.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>The sun was on the decent as Elijah and Klaus walked into the quarry where they could see that the ritual was already prepared for. Klaus had brought Greta and Maddox with him while Jonas and Luka had come with Elijah.</p>
<p>“Elijah.” Klaus called out when he saw them. “Long time no see, brother.”</p>
<p>“Niklaus.” Elijah nodded with a twitch of his lips.</p>
<p>“Greta!” Jonas looked at his daughter. “Come over here.”</p>
<p>“When are you going to get it through your think head that I don’t want to come with you!” Greta glared. “I like working for Klaus and he hasn’t forced me to do anything.”</p>
<p>“What?” Luka asked, looking between his father and his sister.</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t know?” Greta asked her brother softly. “I left of my own free will. What lie has he told you about me?”</p>
<p>“He said that Klaus coerced you into helping him.” Luka mumbled confused.</p>
<p>“Can we solve this at a later date?” Elijah asked, slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>“I agree with him.” A middle-aged woman and a young man walked into the quarry, the man carrying a body over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you the one who wrote the craigslist add?” Klaus demanded to know.</p>
<p>“No, but we do follow the orders of the one who did.” The woman smirked.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Jonas asked.</p>
<p>“Not that it is any of your business ‘nature’ witch.” The woman sneered at him. “But my name is Melinda and I'm a Calix witch.”</p>
<p>“You’re a Calix witch?” Greta asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“We’ve wanted to learn the way of the Calix witches but have not found one to teach us.” Maddox spoke up.</p>
<p>“Not to be rude, but what is a calix witch? I have heard mentions about them before but no one has explained it to me.” Elijah asked as he stepped forward. “And what is the difference between a calix witch and a nature witch?”</p>
<p>“A Calix witch worship The Calix and what they represent.” Melinda explained patiently. “Calex witches does not condemn others because of species and we are also more powerful because we get our power from chaotic energy not from some long dead prejudiced ancestors.”</p>
<p>“What she’s saying is that a Calix witch doesn’t hate vampires they actually see vampires as part of the world order and that they are needed for the world to work.” The man told them. “My name is Lorenzo Sy. John by the way, but you can call me Enzo.”</p>
<p>“As I explained to Damon around a week ago; The Calix is an immortal being that has taken human form. The Calix guides witches who are loyal and worthy of the help.” Melinda continued.</p>
<p>“Could you teach us?” Greta asked as she looked at Melinda with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetie.” Melinda smiled.</p>
<p>“I forbit it!” Jonas declared.</p>
<p>“And what are you going to do about it, little nature witch?” Melinda laughed at him. “I could squish you like a bug without breaking a sweat.”</p>
<p>“Where am I?” The man that Enzo had dropped on the floor groaned as he sat up.</p>
<p>“Not important.” Enzo shrugged.</p>
<p>“You!” The man snarled and tried to launch himself at Enzo but fell down with a scream of pain as both his legs broke.</p>
<p>“Bad dog.” Melinda smirked, then she turned towards the original vampires. “Do you have the vampire for the sacrifice?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do.” Klaus said with a smirk. “Trevor!”</p>
<p>A terrified vampire walked into the clearing and stopped by Klaus.</p>
<p><em>“So red, so warm, this life force I adore, we bleed, we cry, but God I want more.”</em> They all turned towards where they could hear the singing coming from and saw a young woman with blood red hair dance into the quarry wearing only a flowy white dress. <em>“From my first I knew this was for me, human beings were made for me, the blood, so sweet, so pure, the way it pools, the way it runs, tastes so sweet, this food of mine.”</em></p>
<p>Enzo vamp-sped over to the woman and danced with her until they finally made it to Melinda. The woman smiled brightly at Enzo and then she turned to Melinda, “Is everything ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the only thing missing is the doppelgänger.” Melinda smiled, all the while having to fight the urge to kneel.</p>
<p>“If it truly hurts you so, don’t fight it, my friend.” The woman smiled gently at Melinda.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Melinda dropped to her knees in front of her and placed her head on the ground for a few seconds before she got up.</p>
<p>The woman turned towards the originals and their witches and walked up to them. She curtsied slightly in front of Klaus, “The King and Noble, I welcome thee.”</p>
<p>“You're the one who wrote the add.” Klaus concluded with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, my dear?” Elijah took her hand and kissed the back of it, intrigued by this beautiful young woman.</p>
<p>“I have had many names over many lifetimes.” The woman hummed.</p>
<p>“Answer him!” Jonas demanded.</p>
<p>“You will show her respect!” Melinda snarled and Jonas fell to the floor holding his stomach.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Enzo chuckled.</p>
<p>“Giving him stage four stomach cancer.” Melinda smirked.</p>
<p>“Mel.” The woman reprimanded and Melinda stopped what she was doing.</p>
<p>Greta gasped and fell to her knees in an imitation of Melinda’s earlier position.</p>
<p>“Greta?” Maddox asked shocked.</p>
<p>“She’s The Calix.” Greta stared at the young woman with reverence and love, making Maddox quickly join her on his knees.</p>
<p>“You can rise, young ones.” The Calix smiled at them.</p>
<p>“It’s truly an honor, Calix.” Maddox murmured.</p>
<p>The Calix turned towards Elijah and Klaus. “To answer your earlier question, you can call me Ira.”</p>
<p>“Sapphira?!” They heard a voice call out and several branches breaking.</p>
<p>“Enzo could you be a dear and get Elena?” Ira murmured.</p>
<p>“Of course, my Angel.” Enzo disappeared for a moment only to appear with the doppelgänger in his arms.</p>
<p>“Ira?” Elena looked around her. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“You are a part of a sacrifice to unbind the King and make him whole.” Ira hummed as she started to dance again.</p>
<p>“You're planning on killing me?!” Elena screamed.</p>
<p>“Yes, but don’t worry.” Ira giggled. “You won’t stay dead.”</p>
<p>After that everything went quickly and as the moon reached its apex Klaus turned into his wolf from for the first time in a thousand years.</p>
<p>“And the king is whole and now the next chapter begins.” Ira sing songed as she spun around in a circle.</p>
<p>“And what chapter is that?” Elijah bowed before her, held out his hand and when she took it, he pulled her into a waltz as she laughed.</p>
<p>Melinda smiled and left with Greta and Maddox with Maddox being kind enough to carry Elenas body. A few minutes after that Jonas and Luka also left, not that the others noticed.</p>
<p>“The little baby hybrids.” Ira laughed. “But to create hybrids you will need the doppelgänger blood.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you kept her alive.” Enzo hummed.</p>
<p>“And then I want to meet Mischief, Love and Apathy.” Ira informed Elijah. “After which we can wake the one who sleeps.”</p>
<p>“What?” Elijah asked.</p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s not time yet.” Ira giggled and stepped away from Elijah.</p>
<p>“Come my Angel.” Enzo pulled her into his arms. “I have a promise to keep.”</p>
<p>The only ones left were Elijah and Klaus in his wolf form, both wanting to talk to The Calix again and maybe gain her favor.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>Jeremy woke up to a pleasurable scream coming from Ira’s room. He knew that Jenna was staying at campus for the weekend wanting to study for a test and Elena was dead until tomorrow so with that in mind he stood up and walked over to Ira’s room.</p>
<p>When he walked into her room, he saw Sapphi naked on the bed with her head thrown back and her back arched with Enzo’s face buried between her thighs. He felt his cock twitch and rubbed himself through his sweat pants.</p>
<p>“Jeremy.” Enzo pulled back to look at him with a smirk, his face glistening with fluids. “Wanna join?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jeremy answered breathily as he walked closer to the bed.</p>
<p>“Ever eaten a woman out?” Enzo asked as he back away from Ira’s spread thighs.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Jeremy admitted. “I’ve dreamt about it but the only one I want is Sapphi.”</p>
<p>“Jere…” Ira looked at him with lust blown eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on then.” Enzo gestured for Jeremy to take his place. “Lay down on your front so your face is right by Ira’s pussy.”</p>
<p>Jeremy did as instruct and ground his hips into the bed when he got a close look at Ira’s glistening, clean shaven pussy. Then he took a deep breath and moaned as his mouth watered.</p>
<p>“Now I want you to slowly drag your tongue from her ass to her clit.” Enzo told him.</p>
<p>Jeremy stuck his tongue out and did just that. He loved the taste and feel of her on his tongue and the way she twitched, moaned and grabbed his head made his own hips move.</p>
<p>“Suck on her clit and scrape your teeth gently over it.” Enzo kept giving him commands, which was kinda hot.</p>
<p>Jeremy got to town and listen to every instruction Enzo gave and started to fuck his tongue in and out of Ira as she writhed on the bed in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Jere…please…right there…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…” Ira gave a loud, high pitched moan as she came, her juices gushing out on his chin.</p>
<p>“Good work kid.” Enzo praised with a smile. “Now, do you want to fuck her?”</p>
<p>“Can I?” Jeremy asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Have you ever fucked anyone or have anyone suck you off?” Enzo asked in a tone that made Jeremy know that he really needed to answer truthfully.</p>
<p>“No.” Jeremy shook his head with a blush. “As I said, the only one I want is Sapphi.”</p>
<p>“That’s great.” Enzo beamed. “That means you can fuck her without a condom.”</p>
<p>Jeremy looked at his older sister spread out naked on the bed, she smiled at him and spread her thighs even more as an invitation.</p>
<p>“Will you fuck me, little brother?” Ira moaned softly.</p>
<p>“Take your pants off.” Enzo told him.</p>
<p>“Not so little brother.” Ira giggled as she saw Jeremy’s cock. He wasn’t overly huge but he wasn’t small either and he hadn’t finished growing yet.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to just shove it in and start trusting.” Enzo said patiently. “Start by kneeling between her thighs and just rubbing your body against hers gently.”</p>
<p>Jeremy slowly crawled into the cradle of her legs and placed his body against her. He moaned at the feeling of her against him.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, please.” Ira begged softly.</p>
<p>They both moaned as their tongues met in an erotic dance and Jeremy started to grind into her.</p>
<p>“Kiss and lick down her neck.” Enzo whispered as he stroked his own cock. “You might also want to bite her, she likes that.”</p>
<p>Jeremy listened to both Enzo’s instructions and Ira’s moans as he bit and licked at her neck and breasts.</p>
<p>“Jeremy, please…” Ira moaned. “I need you in me.”</p>
<p>Jeremy pulled back slowly and looked down at his sister with lust blown eyes. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ira nodded and then she arched her back in pleasure as Jeremy slowly pushed into her.</p>
<p>“So hot and tight.” Jeremy moaned in wonder as he bottomed out.</p>
<p>“Just like that, little brother.” Ira whispered and both her and Enzo noticed when Jeremys hips twitched at her mentioning their familial connection.</p>
<p>“Start thrusting slowly.” Enzo ordered.</p>
<p>Jeremy pulled out and pushed back in slowly but it took a lot of effort and concentration not to go faster.</p>
<p>“Go a little faster, little brother.” Ira begged.</p>
<p>As Jeremy started to push and pull faster, he knew he wouldn’t last, it was all too much and he had only ever used his own hand before.</p>
<p>“Sapphi…I can’t…” Jeremy moaned.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby brother.” Ira wrapped her legs around Jeremy’s waist. “Let go…cum in me.”</p>
<p>“I'm cuming….” Jeremy’s hips stuttered as he showed in deep and let go. “I love you, Sapphi!”</p>
<p>“I can feel your cum pulsing out into my pussy.” Ira moaned in Jeremy’s ear. “Feels so good baby, love you too.”</p>
<p>Jeremy collapsed on top of Ira as he finished emptying inside her, he was breathing har as she gently stroked his hair. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked down as he pulled out of her.</p>
<p>He moaned again as he saw some of his cum leak out when his cock left her. “So beautiful.”</p>
<p>“That she is.” Enzo agreed as he watched Jeremy lay down beside Ira.</p>
<p>Ira looked at him and smiled as he took Jeremy’s place between her thighs.</p>
<p>Enzo shoved into her and fucked her at a brutal pace until she was screaming out another climax and then he pushed in as far as he could go and filled her with even more cum.</p>
<p>The three of them fell asleep in a naked mess on the bed with Ira in the middle and Enzo and Jeremy around her, all of them satisfied and worn out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Well…. I got nothing :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days after the ritual to release the King, Ira danced down the stairs, wearing nothing but a flowy dress, which was her favorite type of dress, in a deep green color.</p>
<p> Elena had no memory of the ritual thanks to Enzo compelling her. She still had her necklace of course and after the last time Enzo had compelled her Ira had put the vervain back in it. Ira had told Enzo to leave subcommands in Elena’s head, one of them being to always take of the necklace when she was sleeping or when Ira asked for it.</p>
<p>Ira made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink and as she leaned up to get a glass, she felt arms wrap around her, lips on her neck and a hard cock poking her in the ass.</p>
<p>“Good morning, little brother.” Ira murmured.</p>
<p>“Morning Sapphi.” Jeremy murmured as he slowly trailed his fingers down from her waist to her thighs. Ever since he had fucked her two days ago, he had taken every opportunity to touch her anywhere and anyway he could.</p>
<p>“Jere…” Ira sighed as his fingers rubbed at her clit.</p>
<p>Jeremy quickly turned her around and pulled one of her breasts out of the dress so he could suckle on her nipple while he kept rubbing her clit.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a nice thing to wake up to.” Enzo hummed as he walked in to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Morning Enzo.” Ira moaned and arched her back.</p>
<p>“Morning Angel, Jeremy.” Enzo made his way closer.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Jeremy pulled back to smile at him then he kissed Ira passionately.</p>
<p>“Here, try this.” Enzo smirked and brought his fangs out and bit into Ira’s breast around the nipple Jeremy had bin suckling on. “You like blood, don’t you Jeremy?”</p>
<p>Jeremy quickly put his mouth back and started suckling on the blood with a moan as he started to rub his clothed cock against Ira’s thigh.</p>
<p>Ira gave a loud moan as Enzo bit into her neck to have a little liquid breakfast and as Jeremy rubbed her clit with his thumb and showed two fingers into her, she came, gripping Jeremy’s head closer to her chest and he came in his pants at the hard grip on his hair and her moans echoing in his ears.</p>
<p>“Love you, Sapphi.” Jeremy pecked her on the lips and licked his fingers clean as he made his way to take a shower.</p>
<p>“Love you to, little brother.” Ira called out as she slumped against the counter.</p>
<p>Enzo chuckled at her satisfied look even as he could smell her juices running down her thighs, “No panties, you naughty girl?”</p>
<p>Ira giggled as Enzo fell to his knees and licked her thighs and pussy clean. Then he stood up and offered her a bleeding wrist to help heal the bites on her neck and breast as he helped her righten her dress.</p>
<p>Ira and Enzo stood by the counter lazily making out for a while until Elena’s voice interrupted them, “Get a room.”</p>
<p>“We are, technically, in a room.” Ira giggled as she pulled back from Enzo.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Elena groaned.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Ira bounced over to the door with Enzo following.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Enzo chuckled and picked her up.</p>
<p>“The Grill.” Ira wrapped her arms around Enzo’s neck. “I want milkshake and fries.”</p>
<p>“As my Angel wishes.” Enzo vamp-sped away, smiling as he heard Ira’s delighted laughter.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>Elijah and Klaus had gone to the grill after Klaus had transformed back from his wolf from after two days running wild. They had been sitting at a table talking for a while when Ira danced in followed by a smiling Enzo.</p>
<p>“That vampire is so gone on her.” Elijah smiled as he saw the adoration in Enzo’s eyes as he looked at Ira.</p>
<p>“Can you blame him?” Klaus chuckled.</p>
<p>Ira bounced over to their table with a bright smile and curtsied in front of them. “King and Nobel.”</p>
<p>“Lady Ira.” Elijah nodded back.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep calling me ‘King’ and Elijah ‘Nobel’?” Klaus asked with curiosity as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Because you are a King, at the moment without his kingdom, but still a King.” Ira giggled. “And your brother is Noble.”</p>
<p>“Who are the others you mentioned?” Elijah asked even as he gestured for Ira and Enzo to sit down.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you some fries and a milkshake.” Enzo kissed Ira on the head and walked towards the bar.</p>
<p>“You want to know about Apathy, Mischief and Love.” Ira nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you want to tell us.” Surprisingly it was Klaus who said this. Greta and Maddox had explained to the brothers who and what The Calix was in more detail this morning.</p>
<p>“Apathy is so sad and so tired even though he has slept for almost a thousand years.” Ira hummed softly. “He needs love and understanding from his family, not scorn and hate.”</p>
<p>“Finn.” Klaus mumbled and Elijah nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Mischief loves to play and paint the town red with liquid crimson.” Ira smiled as Enzo came back with her fries and milkshake, sitting down beside her. “He went a little topsy turvy when he lost the nature magic in his veins, not knowing that I would have given him access to a much more powerful source.”</p>
<p>“Kol.” Elijah looked really intrigued now.</p>
<p>“Love has the sun in her hair and the sky in her eyes.” Ira ate a couple of fries. “And she gives her heart away to people as soon as they show her kindness because the Monster refused to let her be friends with anyone that wasn’t family.”</p>
<p>“Rebekah.” Klaus and Elijah said at the same time.</p>
<p>“The monster must be our father.” Elijah murmured, trying to solve Ira’s talk.</p>
<p>“The Monster lost his humanity long before he stopped being human.” Ira turned to Klaus and placed a hand on his on the table. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are.”</p>
<p>“Fry?” Ira offered her basked of fries to Elijah and Klaus, without letting go of Klaus hand, who both accepted.</p>
<p>Suddenly Ira froze, her eyes turned white and she gripped Klaus hand tightly. Elijah and Klaus watch as she sat there, stiff as a board for a few minutes. Slowly a smile started to spread on Ira’s lips as her eyes turned back to normal and she relaxed.</p>
<p>“Enzo would you be a dear and get my sister and meet us at the boarding house?” Ira smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Of course, my angle, I’ll see you there.” Enzo kissed her and vamp-sped away.</p>
<p>“We are going to fix a hybrid problem.” Ira told them with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“A hybrid problem?” Klaus asked as he and Elijah followed Ira out of the grill.</p>
<p>“Yup.” Ira nodded and took out her phone.</p>
<p>Klaus looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow as if to ask if he knew what was going on to which Elijah just shook his head with a smile.</p>
<p>“<em>Calix.</em>” Melinda answered her phone.</p>
<p>“Mell.” Ira chirped happily. “Could you make your way over to the Salvatore boarding house?”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course.</em>” Melinda agreed immediately. “<em>Can I bring Greta and Maddox?</em>”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Ira hummed as she skipped in front of Klaus and Elijah.</p>
<p>“<em>Then we shall make our way over straight away.</em>” Melinda informed her.</p>
<p>“Bring your bag of goodies.” Ira chuckled and hung up.</p>
<p>Ira turned big shining eyes at Elijah and Klaus and asked hopefully. “Can we vamp-speed there?”</p>
<p>“Come here, little Seer.” Klaus chuckled and picked her up in his arms and ran towards the boarding house.</p>
<p>Both Elijah and Klaus had genuine smiles on their faces as they heard Ira laugh in happiness at the speed they were going.</p>
<p>Klaus but Ira down as they arrived and Ira kissed him on the cheek. “That was fun, thank you.”</p>
<p>“What is this problem with my brother?” Elijah asked softly.</p>
<p>“Which brother are you asking about?” Ira hummed as she skipped into the boarding house.</p>
<p>“Niklaus.” Elijah chuckled.</p>
<p>“There is no problem with the King.” Ira spun around to look at them both. “Just his ability of making his knights.”</p>
<p>“I can’t make hybrids?” Klaus asked as he caught onto what she was saying.</p>
<p>“You can but thanks to the Evil Witch who first bound you, you need the blood off a doppelgänger to complete the transition, otherwise your knights will go wonky and die.” Ira started to dance around the room. “You need a doppelgänger to die to be whole but you need a doppelgänger to be alive to make your knights.”</p>
<p>“That clever little urchin.” Klaus growled.</p>
<p>“Is that why you made sure that the doppelgänger survived?” Elijah pulled her into his arms and led her into a long-forgotten dance.</p>
<p>“Uh-hu.” Ira giggled.</p>
<p>“So why are you all here?” Stefan piped up from the door where he and Damon were standing with their bags.</p>
<p>“Look my King, the lost friend returns.” Ira let go of Elijah as she smiled at Klaus.</p>
<p>“Little Blood Flower!” Damon vamp-sped over and pulled Ira into a hug.</p>
<p>“My Crow.” Ira smiled and hugged back.</p>
<p>“Why am I here?!” Elena shouted as Enzo came in with her.</p>
<p>“We are transferring the blood spell from you to someone else.” Ira said. “Give me your necklace.”</p>
<p>Elena handed it over without a word.</p>
<p>“Enzo, could you?” Ira nodded at Elena.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Enzo looked into Elenas eyes as he compelled her. “You will be quiet and do everything Ira or Melinda tells you to.”</p>
<p>“I will do everything Ira or Melinda tell me to.” Elena repeated dully.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Stefan tried to rush over but Elijah caught him by the throat.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Elijah glared, then he smirked and compelled Stefan. “You will never attack Ira ever again.”</p>
<p>“I will never attack Ira again.” Stefan said monotonously.</p>
<p>“How can you compel vampires?” Damon asked from where he was standing protectively in front of Ira. He had pushed her behind him when he saw Stefan go into attack mode.</p>
<p>“I'm an Original.” Elijah smirked. “That comes with some perks.”</p>
<p>“An Original?” Elena asked.</p>
<p>“He’s one of the first vampires ever created.” Melinda said as she walked in with Greta and Maddox walking behind her. “Klaus is one of the others.”</p>
<p>“Mell!” Ira beamed at her.</p>
<p>“Calix.” Melinda curtsied as did Greta while Maddox bowed.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to choose who you want the blood lock transferred to.” Ira bounced over to Klaus. “I would choose Nobel, he will always be by your side and will not die of old age.”</p>
<p>Klaus thought for a while and then he turned and looked at Elijah with a scared look in his eyes, “You don’t have to, but would you be okay with being the blood lock for my hybrids?”</p>
<p>“It would be my honor, little brother.” Elijah smiled and placed a hand on Klaus shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Klaus slumped in relief, having been scared that he would be rejected.</p>
<p>“We have already set up for the two rituals in the back yard.” Melinda said.</p>
<p>“Two rituals?” Enzo looked at her.</p>
<p>“The first is to welcome Greta and Maddox as Calix Witches and give them access to our type of magic.” Melinda explained as Greta and Maddox looked exited at the prospect. “The second is the blood lock.”</p>
<p>They all made their way out to the backyard of the boarding house where there were two different rituals set up. The first was just a simple table with some ingredients in a silver bowl and a ritual knife.</p>
<p>The second was a bit more elaborate with an alter in the middle of a circle and a crystal chalice standing on a stone table on the left of the alter.</p>
<p>Melinda walked over to the first table and picked up the knife, “Greta and Maddox, step forward and kneel.</p>
<p>Greta and Maddox did as told and knelt in front of Melinda.</p>
<p>“Greta, do you swear to follow the guidance of The Calix, to guide those seen as worthy, to help those chosen by The Calix?” Melinda asked.</p>
<p>“I do!” Greta declared strongly.</p>
<p>“Maddox, do you swear to follow the guidance of The Calix, to guide those seen as worthy, to help those chosen by The Calix?” Melinda repeated her question.</p>
<p>“I do!” Maddox vowed somnolently.</p>
<p>“Then take this knife and cut your dominant hand and say your vow to The Calix.” Melinda held out the knife to Greta first.</p>
<p>Greta cut her hand and let the blood flow from her hand into the silver bowl, “Ngalo mhlatshelo wegazi ngiyazibophezela kuCalix futhi ngiyafunga ukulandela intando yakhe futhi ngiyamvikela yena nezimfundiso zakhe.”</p>
<p>Elijah looked on in interest from where he was standing beside his brother. The language Greta, and then Maddox when he repeated the process, spoke in was completely unknown to him but he could feel the power radiating from the words as they were spoken.</p>
<p>Elijah and Klaus looked over at Ira as Melinda lit the content of the silver bowl on fire and saw her eyes glow as she took a deep breath. The wounds on Maddox and Greta’s hands healed in an instant and then their eyes also glowed for a brief second.</p>
<p>“You have been accepted by The Calix.” Melinda smiled proudly at them. “And now I can teach you everything I know.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Greta and Maddox smiled at Melinda then they bowed their heads at Ira.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this show on the road.” Ira skipped over to the second ritual. “Where is the sacrifice?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it.” Maddox said and walked away.</p>
<p>“Elena, I need you to bleed into this.” Ira held out the crystal chalice toward her sister. “Not a lot, just around two deciliters.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Salvatore, the younger, can give you some blood after.” Melinda said as she prepared.</p>
<p>When Elena was done and Ira got the chalice back, she gave it to Klaus. “Two deciliters, please.”</p>
<p>“What ever you want, little Seer.” Klaus smiled and bit into his own wrist.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ira kissed him on the cheek and bounced over to the alter.</p>
<p>“Miss. Gilbert if you would stand on this side.” Melinda indicated to the right side of the alter.</p>
<p>“Where do you want this?” Maddox asked as he walked back to them dragging a woman by the arm.</p>
<p>“Opposite of me, if you could.” Melinda smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Noble, over here.” Ira grabbed Elijah’s hand and led him over to the alter to stand facing Elena.</p>
<p>“Greta would you help hold the sacrifice?” Malinda asked.</p>
<p>“King you need to stand here.” Ira pulled him to take Melinda’s place as Melinda went to stand behind the sacrifice. “And hold out your right hand with your palm facing downwards.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Mikaelson, place your hand over your brothers.” Melinda directed. “Miss. Gilbert, your hand will go over Mr. Mikaelsons.”</p>
<p>“My Crow, could you bring the ball by your feet?” Ira asked softly, knowing he could hear her. “And place it under The Kings hand so the three of them can rest their hands in it?”</p>
<p>“Calix if you would do the honor.” Melinda gave her a knife and picked up another one.</p>
<p>“This is going to hurt, are you all ready?” Ira murmured.</p>
<p>Klaus and Elijah nodded but Elena glared at her and asked with a sneer, “Do I have I choice?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Ira shrugged and stabbed the knife through Elena’s, Elijah’s and Klaus’s hands into the ball making Elena scream in pain as Melinda started to chant.</p>
<p>Melinda kept chanting as the slit the throat of the sacrifice and as the woman bled out on the alter, she dipped the blood cover knife into the crystal chalice to mix the blood.</p>
<p>Ira grabbed the chalice from Melinda as she kept up her chanting and offered it to Elijah, “Drink it, all of it.”</p>
<p>Elijah drank everything and then he felt a heat start from his stomach and the hand with the knife, the heat spread through his whole body and he had to grith his teeth not to scream. As Melinda's chanting reached its crescendo, they saw a light move up from Klaus’s hand and down from Elena’s hand into Elijah.</p>
<p>And then everything became quiet and Ira pulled the knife from their hands, the wounds healing instantly, even Elena’s.</p>
<p>“Enzo, could you?” Ira asked in the silence.</p>
<p>“You will forget about tonight; you will go home and take a shower after which you will sleep until tomorrow.” Enzo quickly compelled Elena.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Klaus picked Ira up and spun her around in happiness.</p>
<p>“We shall find your first knight next week.” Ira giggled as she was spun around. “He shall walk right into town, being tricked into looking for stone that looks like the moon by the one who got away.”</p>
<p>“The one who got away?” Klaus asked as he put Ira back down.</p>
<p>“Katerina.” Elijah gasped.</p>
<p>“She still loves Broody and wants him back.” Ira looked at Stefan.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Stefan huffed.</p>
<p>“She's talking about Kathrine still being in love with you.” Damon explained and it surprised him when the though didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“Kathrine?” Stefan asked shocked. “But she’s dead.”</p>
<p>“Nope, she was never in the church.” Damon shrugged, deciding not to say anything about the tomb.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>An hour later when everyone had gone home, Damon had Ira on her back on his bed as he kissed his way down her stomach. Both of them as naked as the day they were born and as Enzo came into the room after he had vamp-sped Elena home, he stripped to.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Ira praised Damon as he sucked on her clit while she slowly dragged her hand through his hair. “You're such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Damon moaned at the praise and sucked harder, then he obeyed as Ira told him to use his fingers to.</p>
<p>“Seems like Damon has a praise kink.” Enzo murmured as he kissed Ira.</p>
<p>“He deserves all the praise.” Ira moaned and arched her back. “He is such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Enzo chuckled and pulled a packet of lube from his discarded pants and coated his fingers. “Let’s see if your ass is as good as it looks.”</p>
<p>“Oh God…” Damon rested his head against Ira’s thigh as Enzo showed two fingers into his ass. “Feels so good.”</p>
<p>Ira started to pull away from Damon’s fingers so she could join Enzo behind Damon. She coted her own finger and slowly pressed it inside Damon beside Enzo’s.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy, taking our fingers.” Ira praised and Damon moaned and pushed back against them.</p>
<p>“On your back.” Ira ordered as she and Enzo pulled their fingers out.</p>
<p>Damon slowly turned to lay on his back, looking a little scared. He had been with men before once or twice but he had never been on the receiving end.</p>
<p>As Enzo started to push his liberally coated cock inside Damon, Ira stroked his hair and whispered lots of praises into his ear. “Such a good boy, taking Enzo so well, feels good doesn’t it, my good boy.”</p>
<p>Damon made a mewling sound as Enzo bottomed out and his hips twitched. Ira was right, it felt so, so good. “Please…Enzo…”</p>
<p>“So pretty when you beg.” Enzo murmured and pulled back.</p>
<p>Damon’s back arched of the bed with a scream of pleasure as Enzo pushed back in hard and nailed his prostate head on. “I’m gonna cum…”</p>
<p>“No yet you aren't.” Ira wrapped her hand around the base of Damon’s dick to prevent him from cuming.</p>
<p>“Ira…” Damon looked at her with wide blue eyes.</p>
<p>“You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Ira asked even as she started to stroke him when he had come down from almost cuming.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Damon moaned again, he wanted to please her. “I want to be your good boy.”</p>
<p>“Then you can’t cum until I say so, okay?” Ira asked as she looked him in the eyes and licked his cock from base to tip.</p>
<p>“But…I can’t…” Damon moaned as he stared to push back into Enzo’s trusts. “I'm gonna…</p>
<p>“No your not.” Ira said as Enzo stopped moving and Ira let go of his cock.</p>
<p>Damon whined as his whole body tensed in an orgasm that didn’t come. This pattern continued for seven more times and Damon had tears of pleasure running down his cheeks.</p>
<p>After preventing Damon’s orgasm for the eight Ira climbed over his hips and slowly sank down on his cock. Enzo and Ira started to move in sync and Enzo reach around to rub at Ira’s clit, then she leaned forward to whisper in Damon’s ear. “Cum for me.”</p>
<p>Damon arched his back and screamed as his hips started to shake when he released inside her, his hands gripping bruises on her hips and milking Enzo’s cock as Enzo came in his ass.</p>
<p>The last thing Damon heard before he let the darkness claim him was Ira whispering in his ear, “Such a good boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Another chapter :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Translation of the vow Greta and Maddox said to The Calix: </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Ngalo mhlatshelo wegazi ngiyazibophezela kuCalix futhi ngiyafunga ukulandela intando yakhe futhi ngiyamvikela yena nezimfundiso zakhe</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> = With this blood sacrifice I pledge myself to Calix and vow to follow her will and protect her and her teachings</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ira walked into the grill alone for once. Enzo and Damon had taken a road trip to solve any remaining problems between them, probably fucking in several different positions and if there were a couple of massacres along the way, who cared?</p>
<p>“Hello, little love.” A voice spoke up from behind her.</p>
<p>“King!” Ira spun around and hugged Klaus.</p>
<p>“Where is your shadow, little love?” Klaus hugged her back and then he steered her towards a booth.</p>
<p>“Enzo and Damon are on a road trip and they are fucking like they're trying to set a new record.” Ira giggled.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?” A waiter walked up to them.</p>
<p>“Milkshake and fries.” Ira bounced in her seat.</p>
<p>“What flavor on the milkshake?” The waiter asked, looking at her with a badly hidden sneer.</p>
<p>“Surprise me.” Ira hummed.</p>
<p>“Anything for you?” The waiter turned to Klaus who was glaring at him for how he looked at Ira.</p>
<p>“You will get Ira her order but you will pay for it out of your own pocket and then you will forget about it.” Klaus compelled and watched in satisfaction as the waiter walked away in a daze.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that.” Ira smiled at him.</p>
<p>“He acted like you were beneath him and like you were insane.” Klaus growled.</p>
<p>“Eh, I'm used to it.” Ira shrugged as Elena came storming up to their table.</p>
<p>“Did you seriously sleep with Damon?!” Elena almost shouted at her.</p>
<p>“Well, we didn’t do much sleeping.” Ira responded calmly.</p>
<p>“You slut!” Elena glared at her. “How could you do that to Enzo?!”</p>
<p>“Enzo was there the whole time.” Ira giggled. “He likes watching.”</p>
<p>Elena tried to slap her older sister but Klaus intercepted her hand before it could make contact. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p>
<p>“You are disgusting.” Elena sneered at Ira and stormed back out of the grill.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?!” Klaus glared at the other diner guests and they quickly turned away.</p>
<p>“I don’t really get way she's pissed anyway.” Ira shrugged. “And technically Enzo did more than watch.”</p>
<p>“So you slept with them both.” Klaus hummed, not caring that she had slept with them but feeling a little sad that she was taken.</p>
<p>“I like sex, it’s fun and feels good.” Ira said just as the waiter came back with her milkshake and fries. “And I don’t do monogamy.”</p>
<p>“Here are your fries and strawberry milkshake.” The waiter placed the items down and quickly walked away.</p>
<p>“If I like someone and find them attractive, I would probably have sex with them.” Ira explained as she took a sip of her milkshake. “And I don’t really care about what people think or things that are considered taboo.”</p>
<p>“You are a lot more open minded then most people.” Klaus hummed.</p>
<p>“Sapphi.” Jeremy called out as he walked over to them.</p>
<p>“Little brother!” Ira called back with a bright grin.</p>
<p>Klaus could smell the lust poring of Ira’s little brother as he hugged her and thought it a bit different but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“King this is my little brother Jeremy.” Ira introduced them. “Jere, this is…”</p>
<p>“It’s you.” Jeremy exclaimed as he looked at Klaus.</p>
<p>“It’s me.” Klaus said back. “But how do you know me?”</p>
<p>“Ira did a painting of you several years ago.” Jeremy explained as he sat down. “In it you are standing on a pile of bodies, covered in blood and your eyes were like vampire eyes except with amber in them to.”</p>
<p>“I have seen you coming for years.” Ira giggled. Then she took an empty glass from another table and held it between her thighs as she cut her wrist so she could fill the glass with blood.</p>
<p>“Here, you look a boy peckish.” Ira gave the glass to Klaus as she wrapped her scarf around her wrist.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Klaus smiled and almost gasped as he saw Jeremy drag his fingers through Ira’s blood and suck them clean.</p>
<p>“I like the taste.” Jeremy shrugged when he saw Klaus looking at him.</p>
<p>“Want a sip?” Klaus offered him the glass.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Jeremy’s whole face lit up at the offer.</p>
<p>“You're welcome.” Klaus said as he took the glass back, feeling fascinated by the young man.</p>
<p>“By the way, I came over to tell you that Elena is staying with Stefan at the boarding house this weekend because apparently Damon isn’t home and I promised to go with Aunt Jenna to check out a college that offer art courses, so you’ll be home alone.”</p>
<p>“You could stay at my place if you don’t want to be alone.” Klaus offered quickly when he saw the sadness in Ira’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Really?” Ira asked hopefully and when Klaus nodded, she almost squealed. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Jeremy said to Klaus, looking relived. “Ira hates being alone because she can’t ignore the visions and stuff.”</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>Four hours later Ira had Klaus in his back with his hands tied to the headboard with silk ropes that she had spelled to be unbreakable, as she poured hot melted wax along his naked torso.</p>
<p>“You look good in red.” Ira hummed as she poured some more wax from her red candle onto one of Klaus’s nipples, making him arch of the bed with a moan. “So pretty all tied up.”</p>
<p>“When you mentioned silk ropes, I assumed you wanted to do this the other way around.” Klaus said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe next time.” Ira smiled. “This is about you needing to relax and not be in control for once.”</p>
<p>“Aren't you a little over dressed for this kind of activity?” The question trailed off into a moan as Ira bent down and sucked on Klaus nipple.</p>
<p>Ira just sat up and smirked at him as she slowly, teasingly dragged her wet pussy over his brief covered cock. The dress she was wearing had hidden that she didn’t wear panties, “I'm only wearing a dress and nothing else, that’s basically the same amount of clothes you are wearing.”</p>
<p>“You were walking around the grill without panties?” Klaus felt his cock twitch at the though. He could have just showed his fingers into her under the table and no one would have been any wiser.</p>
<p>“I never wear panties; they are to restricting.” Ira hummed as she blew out the candle and put it on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“That is so hot.” Klaus murmured as he looked up at her.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Ira asked as she bent down and licked at his lips. “If you asked really pretty like, I might even give it to you.”</p>
<p>“I want you to take of your dress and then sit on my face.” Klaus had a small begging lilt to his voice but he would deny it to anyone who asked.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” Ira hummed thoughtfully and then she smirked. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Ira placed her heated core against Klaus covered cock and started to move, making sure to have Klaus cock head bump against her clit every now and again. She could feel her juices wetting the fabric of his briefs as she got closer and closer to her peak.</p>
<p>“It feels so good.” Ira moaned. “I'm getting close.”</p>
<p>“That’s it, love.” Klaus murmured with a moan. “Rub yourself to completion against me.”</p>
<p>“Nik!!!!” Ira screamed as she came, falling forwards against his chest as her hips stuttered.</p>
<p>After a minute or two Ira sat up again with a sadisfied smile on her face, “Let’s move on, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Going to sit on my face now?” Klaus asked hopefully. The smell of her was even stronger now and he could feel his mouth water. He really wanted to burry his face between her thighs and make her come on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Ira giggled and shimmied her way down his legs, taking his briefs with her. “I wanna try something and you have been kind enough to volunteer.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to try?” Klaus looked curious and intrigued.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Ira hummed and spread his legs so she could lay between them. “But I want you to tell me if you don’t like it and I promise I will stop.”</p>
<p>Klaus nodded at her and she slowly licked his cock from base to tip, making him hum in pleasure. Then she started to give small kitten licks to the tip, trying to get as much precum on her tongue as possible.</p>
<p>“You taste good.” Ira pulled back and licked her lips. “I'm getting even wetter from just tasting you.”</p>
<p>As Ira said this, Klaus groaned and his hips twitched. The he gasped as he felt her spread his legs further and push them up towards his chest. Ira slowly sucked on his balls and played gently with them by rolling the in her and licking every now and then. Not enough to make him come but just enough that he felt on edge.</p>
<p>Suddenly a loud moan forced its way out of Klaus throat as Ira licked over his hole. She kept licking at his hole and she put more pressure on her tongue as she listens to Klaus moan and gasp.</p>
<p>“Ira…” Klaus whined. “More… please.”</p>
<p>Ira chuckled, making Klaus twitch as the vibrations traveled into him and the she pushed her tongue straight at his hole, doing her absolute best to tongue fuck him as he whimpered and writhed on the bed in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Klaus gasped and tried to push his ass closer to Ira’s face.</p>
<p>Ira wet her middle finger in her own juices and then slowly pushed it into Klaus, making him arch of the bed as she managed to rub against his prostate on the first try.</p>
<p>“Right there, right there, right there…” Klaus panted as she kept rubbing at his prostate and lick around his hole. “I'm… I'm… I'm…” Klaus whole body locked as he came without Ira touching his cock, thick ropes painting his chest as he panted.</p>
<p>Awhile later, when Klaus came back to himself, he looked town as Ira licked his chest clean and felt his sensitive cock make a valiant effort to harden again.</p>
<p>“That was…” Klaus looked at her wide eyed.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you liked it.” Ira beamed at him. Then she moved up his body and straddled his face as she finally pulled her dress of.</p>
<p>Klaus mouth watered as he got the first look at her dripping, clean shave pussy as it lowered over his face. When she got close, he quickly shoved his tongue into her, making her moan and rub her pussy against his face.</p>
<p>“Such a good mouth on you.” Ira moaned as she felt Klaus flick the tip of his tongue quickly over her clit.</p>
<p>Klaus looked up and saw that Ira had her head thrown back as she played with her own nipples. He moaned and felt his cock become hard again as she rubbed her wet, heated core all over his lower face.</p>
<p>Ira brought a hand down to grip Klaus’s hair as he attached his mouth to her clit and suckled like a baby from a teat. “Just like that… so good…”</p>
<p>Klaus moaned as Ira came on his tongue, twitching and moaning, riding out her orgasm and using his face for her pleasure. As she came down from her high, she fell forward against the headboard, making it impossible for Klaus to breath and he loved it.</p>
<p>“Now for the main event…” Ira panted out as she moved down his hips and held his cock steady as she rubbed the tip against her core slowly.</p>
<p>“Please Ira.” Klaus gave a begging moan.</p>
<p>“All you had to do was ask, my King.” Ira shoved herself down on his cock until he was balls deep.</p>
<p>“How can you still be so tight if you’ve slept with both Enzo and Damon?” Klaus panted.</p>
<p>“And Jeremy.” Ira hummed as she ground her hips into his.</p>
<p>“What?” Klaus gasped, did he hear her wrong or did she actually let her younger rother fuck her.</p>
<p>“My little brother has quite the skilled tongue and his cock reaches all the right places.” Ira lifted her self up only to push back down.</p>
<p>“That is so hot…” Klaus moaned at the picture in his head.</p>
<p>“And to answer your question, I don’t know.” Ira bit hard into his pectoral, hard enough to draw blood, making him whine and push his chest closer to her in pleasure. “But what I do know is that if I don’t have something in my pussy for several hours, I turn virgin tight all over again.”</p>
<p>Ira started to move her hips up and down at a fast pace making both of them moan. After a while Ira slowed down and looked at Klaus thoughtfully. “Do you think you can knot?”</p>
<p>“What?” Klaus hips pushed up against her.</p>
<p>“You know, like a wolf?” Ira hummed and started to move again.</p>
<p>“I'm going to come….” Klaus moaned as his hips started to twitch.</p>
<p>“Do it.” Ira nodded as she reached down to rub her clit. “Fill me up.”</p>
<p>Klaus almost howled as he filled her with his come as she started to spasm around him in her own orgasm. When they both came down from their high, Ira slumped panting against Klaus chest and undid the spell work on the silk ropes holding his hands to the head board.</p>
<p>“I guess you won’t knot on a regular day, but what about on a full moon?” Ira hummed as her breathing calmed down.</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to check, don’t we?” Klaus chuckled as he pulled her closer and then pulled the cover over them.</p>
<p>“I hope you do, it would feel so good.” Ira nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Another chapter :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with or if there is a special kink or something you want to see just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after her night off fun with Klaus, Ira stood in front of the open fridge in only one of Klaus’ shirts as she looked for something to eat. She pulled back in disappointment when she didn’t find anything to her liking and just as she closed the door to the fridge, two warm arms warped around her from behind.</p>
<p>“You smell like home.” Klaus sleep addled voice came as he buried his face in her neck.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my King.” Ira smiled.</p>
<p>“Not a King, not to you.” Klaus kissed her neck softly.</p>
<p>Ira turned around in his arms and stroked his hair softly with a smile. “Then what am I to call you, sweetling?”</p>
<p>Klaus gave a shuddering breath at the question but didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Dear one? Little Love? Darling?” Ira kept asking and Klaus shuddered and sniffled at every single one as he pressed closer to her. “My wolf?”</p>
<p>At the last one Klaus gave a whimper and Ira felt tears on her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head as she let him cry. After Klaus had cried his tears Ira asked, “Are you mine?”</p>
<p>“I want to be.” Klaus admitted quietly. “But I can’t let people see me as weak.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my wolf, you could never be weak.” Ira hummed. “But if you want, you can be mine when it is just us and those you trust.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Klaus breathed out and sank to his knees. He looked up at her for permission with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Before you agree to anything you must know that I cannot be only yours in return.” Ira told him seriously. “Being what I am means that I need a lot of people around me. I guess you could say that I need a harem. Not want, <em>need</em>! Can you accept that?”</p>
<p>Klaus thought for a while. He had seen how she didn’t play favorites between Damon, Enzo or even Jeremy who was her brother. Klaus looked up at her, “As long as you promise to never forsake me for being myself, I promise to be yours.”</p>
<p>Ira looked him in the eyes. “Are you sure you can share me with others without jealousy? Even if it’s someone you know?”</p>
<p>“I am.” Klaus nodded.</p>
<p>With that Ira smiled down at him and slowly lifted her right leg and placed her foot on Klaus’ shoulder with a nod.</p>
<p>With a moan, Klaus moved his face forward and kissed her right thigh. This close he could smell her intoxicating scent and it made his mouth water as he took a deep breath. He kissed up her thigh and buried his nose in her pussy, just breathing her in as she softly rode his face, her clit rubbing against his nose.</p>
<p>“You are so good for me.” Ira ran her hand through Klaus’ hair.</p>
<p>Klaus hummed and stuck his tongue out to lick at her, loving the way Ira shuddered and moaned. He tried to get his tongue as far into her as possible as he brought his right hand up to rub at her clit while he used his left hand to squeeze his cock.</p>
<p>Ira suddenly grabbed his hair in a tight grip and tilted his head back. Klaus moaned at the slight pain as he looked up into her captivating eyes.</p>
<p>“You are certainly hungry by now.” Ira hummed and smiled at him. She then forced his head to turn his face to her right thigh. “Go ahead, my wolf, take what you need.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Klaus murmured and bit into her thigh as softly as he could. His cock throbbed as he heard her moan in pleasure from his bite and then he himself gave a deep pleasurable moan at the taste of her blood. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before, the easiest way to explain the taste was ‘power’.</p>
<p>“Give me your fingers, my wolf.” Ira pleaded with him as her hips twitched a little. “I feel so empty.”</p>
<p>Klaus did as asked and showed three fingers into Ira’s dripping cunt making her whine in pleasure as he continued to drink her blood at a slow pace. He could feel how wet she was and that only made his dick harder in his pants.</p>
<p>“Bite harder, my wolf, deeper!” Ira demanded a few minutes later as she rode his fingers. “I'm so close… please, my wolf… oh, oh, oh…YES!!”</p>
<p>Klaus bit down, almost making his teeth meet and Ira screamed in completions as she clenched around his fingers. He slowly released her thigh and pulled back to look up at her and felt satisfaction deep in his stomach that he had made her look like that.</p>
<p>“Now, my sweet wolf.” Ira looked down at him with lust blown eyes. “I need you to fuck me, hard and deep. You think you can do that?”</p>
<p>“Anything for you.” Klaus stood up and took her mouth in a heated kiss even as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him.</p>
<p>“Then don’t hold back.” Ira whispered as she nibbled at his ear. “You can’t break me.”</p>
<p>Klaus onehandedly pulled his pants down enough to free his straining cock and with one powerful thrust, showed himself deep into Ira, who screamed in pleasure. The power and speed Klaus were using would have killed or seriously injured a human but Ira just whimpered and begged for more.</p>
<p>“I'm going to….” Klaus gasped out as his hips shuttered.</p>
<p>“Do it. Come as deep in me as you can, I want to feel it.” Ira urged and bit down where his neck met his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>Klaus trusted once, twice, three more times before showing himself into her as far as he could go and released with a deep growl of satisfaction and pleasure. He made to pull out of Ira but she just tightened her legs around him.</p>
<p>“No, stay in me for a while longer.” Ira murmured even as she suckled on the healing wound on his neck.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>“Sapphi!” Jeremy ran up to Ira and pulled her into a kiss as she walked through the door of the Gilbert house. “I've missed you.”</p>
<p>“I've missed you too, little brother.” Ira smiled.</p>
<p>Jeremy bent down and pulled her dress down enough so that he could suckle on her nipple, for some reason he loved suckling on her breasts and it made him harder than almost anything else. A few minutes later he gave a disappointed whine as he had to pull back, Aunt Jenna finding him sucking and nipping on Ira’s breast with a rock-hard cock in his pants would not end well.</p>
<p>“Ira, how was your weekend?” Jenna came down the stairs with her wet hair wrapped in a towel.</p>
<p>“It was… fun.” Ira settled on as she hid a smirk as she watched Jeremy sneak upstairs to rub one out. “Did you and Jeremy have fun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think Jeremy might actually be interested to go to collage for art.” Jenna smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s great.” Ira beamed back.</p>
<p>“By the way, I was going to have a barbeque on Friday, do you want to come?” Jenna looked at her hopefully.</p>
<p>“Can I bring some friends?” Ira asked softly.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Jenna agreed. “Who are you bringing?”</p>
<p>“Enzo, Damon, Klaus, Elijah and maybe Mel, Greta and Maddox.” Ira hummed.</p>
<p>“So I might finally get to meet the famous ‘Mel’.” Jenna laughed.</p>
<p>“If she wants to come.” Ira nodded with a smile. “Who else is coming?”</p>
<p>“Well, the hole BBQ thing was Ric’s idea because he found out that my bets friend from high school was back in town. So, I was going to invite Mason Lockwood and hope for the best.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it will a fun get together.” Ira said as she started to make her way up the stairs. “I'm going to go and call Enzo. Talk to you later, Jenna.”</p>
<p>Ira walked up to Jeremy’s door and quickly and silently slipped inside, all the while locking the door behind her. She saw Jeremy laying on the bed with his dick in his hand, slowly stroking up and down.</p>
<p>“Well, well, what do we have here?” Ira hummed as she walked closer to the bed.</p>
<p>“Sapphi…” Jeremy groaned as she looked at her with heated eyes. “Tell me all the details of your weekend, please…”</p>
<p>“You want me to tell you how the King fucked me so, so good that my pussy is getting wet just thinking about it?” Ira asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Jeremy started to stroke his cock faster as Ira whispered all the dirty details into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Another chapter :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with or if there is a special kink or something you want to see just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A home comming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ira danced in the rain as the thunder rolled and lightning flashed. She missed her Enzo, he had been gone for a week with Damon and while she had Jeremy and now Klaus, she would always feel the most connected to her Enzo.</p>
<p>She of course felt a connection to all her lovers and she did love them all but with Enzo it was different, maybe it was because he was the first person she had ever slept with. Ira knew that virginity was a powerful thing, all the myths and stories were proof of that, but being what she was and willingly giving her virginity to Enzo must have bound them tighter together than she had first assumed.</p>
<p>Ira stopped in the middle of a dance step and balanced on her toes. Someone had just made a decision that changed a lot of things and Ira saw reality bend, break and rewrite itself in her head.</p>
<p>“I need to get home,” Ira said to herself as she placed both feet on the ground and took off towards the Gilbert house at a sprint.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the house she easily climbed up to her window and inside without alerting anyone that she had been gone. Ira hurried around the room to change out of her soaked, see-through, white dress and into a pair of loose sleep shorts and a tight top.</p>
<p>“Ira?” Elena knocked on her door just as Ira laid down on the bed with a book in her hand.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Ira called out.</p>
<p>Elena came into the room and closed the door softly behind her looking sad and on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Ira sat up and looked at her younger sister.</p>
<p>While Elena had treated her bad and called her insane, Ira knew it was just because Elena didn’t understand and Ira’s parents had made her promise never to tell Elena about the supernatural world, which is why Ira never had had the opportunity to explain. So, technically, the way Elena treated Ira was their parents’ fault and Ira didn't blame Elena for it.</p>
<p>“Did you know?” Elena asked quietly.</p>
<p>“You need to be a little more specific, little sister.” Ira smiled gently.</p>
<p>“Did you know that I was adopted?” Elena looked up at her.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ira nodded.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Elena cried out.</p>
<p>“Because you are my sister.” Ira said simply. “I have never seen you as anything but my sister. To me it doesn’t matter who gave birth to you or anything like that; you are my sister and you will always be my sister.”</p>
<p>Elena sniffled once before she quickly walked over and crawled into Ira’s arms, feeling safe, loved and protected as Ira wrapped her arms tightly around her and leaned back against the head board.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” Elena murmured after she had finished crying.</p>
<p>“For what?” Ira asked softly.</p>
<p>“For the way I've been treating you.” Elena whispered against Ira’s neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for that.” Ira chuckled. “You just didn’t understand and because our parents made me swear not to tell you about the supernatural world, I couldn’t help you understand either.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean you couldn’t explain if I didn't know about the supernatural world?” Elena pulled back to look at her older sister.</p>
<p>“I'm not human, Elena.” Ira said as she looked at Elena. “I am what is known as The Calix…”</p>
<p>Elena listened intently as Ira explained to her what The Calix was and why Ira seemed to be ‘insane’.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I understand.” Elena mumbled. “But why did you cheat on Enzo with Damon? Don’t you see how much he loves you?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t cheat on Enzo.” Ira smiled slightly. “While Damon fucked me, Enzo was fucking Damon.”</p>
<p>“Wha…” Elena started to blush as it clicked what Ira was telling her.</p>
<p>“And being what I am,” Ira continued. “I need a harem, Elena. Not want,<em> need</em>.”</p>
<p>“And Enzo is okay with that?” Elena asked, doing her best to understand.</p>
<p>“Yes, he is. He knows and accepts that I need more than one lover.” Ira stroked her hand through Elena’s hair. “And so does my other lovers.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Elena breathed out as she let all the information sink in. “Thank you for explaining to me and for being my sister.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Elena, so very much.” Ira kissed Elena on top of the head. “And you can always ask me if you want to know something.”</p>
<p>The sisters laid on the bed for a while, just cuddling and being comforted by the other as they let time pass them by.</p>
<p>XOXOXOX</p>
<p>“Enzo!!” Ira called out as she tackled hugged said vampire two days later in the parlor of the boarding house.</p>
<p>“Hello, my angel.” Enzo hugged back and bent done to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Was your trip a good one?” Ira asked as she stepped back.</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Enzo looked up to leered at Damon who walked into the room.</p>
<p>“Ira…” Damon murmured softly before he vamp-sped over to her, grabbed her and then vamp-sped up to his room.</p>
<p>When the world stopped being a blur, Ira was sitting on Damon’s bed with Damon in her lap, nuzzling her throat. She brought her hand up and started to stroke his hair, “You okay?”</p>
<p>Damon nodded wordlessly as he nuzzled closer, slowly sinking down towards her chest.</p>
<p>Enzo looked at her as he walked in and Ira just knew what Damon needed, so she shifted him enough that she could pull down the strap of her dress and feed her nipple to Damon, who instantly started to suckle on it.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby boy.” Ira hummed and stroked Damon’s back as he gave a needy whimper and kept suckling.</p>
<p>After a while Damon fell asleep, still suckling on Ira’s nipple like a small child and Ira kept stroking his hair and back.</p>
<p>“What happened on your trip?” Ira asked quietly as she looked at Enzo.</p>
<p>“Damon was having bad dreams and trouble sleeping as soon as we left.” Enzo answered equally as quiet. “And when I asked what was going on, he refused to answer.”</p>
<p>Ira looked down at the sleeping vampire in her arms with a soft sad smile, “Did he finally tell you or…?”</p>
<p>“I had to fuck him close to unconsciousness before he managed to let go of his worry and talk to me.” Enzo crawled into the bed beside Ira, careful not to wake Damon.</p>
<p>“And?” Ira coaxed when Enzo trailed of.</p>
<p>“He felt humiliated when he told me he wanted you for a mommy. Wanted you to care of him and love him and still let him fuck you.” Enzo told her as he kissed her cheek. “I explained to him that you would not judge him and would agree to it but he still worried and didn’t sleep much for the rest of the trip.”</p>
<p>“So, when I showed him that I accepted him for who he is and who he wants to be, he gave into exhaustion.” Ira nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Around an hour later Ira had started to rub her thighs together and tried to shift without waking Damon as she felt the heat and wetness gather between her thighs. The nipple that Damon was still suckling on had started to hurt a little and Ira liked pain, it never failed to make her wet.</p>
<p>Enzo smirked as he both saw and smelled what was happening, then he slowly, teasingly, brought his hand up and started to stroke Ira’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Enzo…” Ira breathed out as she shifted her legs so he could reach her pussy.</p>
<p>“Ira…” Enzo smirked at her and ran his finger through her soaked cunt only to bring them up to his face to lick them clean. Then without warning, he showed two fingers into Ira, making her bite her lip to not scream in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Wha’s going on?” Damon woke up as Ira arched off the bed.</p>
<p>“Just giving Ira what she needs.” Enzo said casually, like he was talking about the weather. “Wanna help?”</p>
<p>Damon turned to look at Ira who was panting as she shifted as best she could on Enzo’s fingers. He felt his dick start to fill at the way she looked; eyes lust blown, chest heaving, one nipple very dark and bruised and Enzo’s hand between her open thighs.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Damon breathed out.</p>
<p>“Good.” Enzo smiled and vamp-sped himself behind Ira so she was half sitting half laying on between his spread legs. “Get on your stomach between her thighs and eat her out.”</p>
<p>Damon looked up into Ira’s eyes as he slowly ran his tongue between her wet folds as Enzo played with her nipples. He started humping the bed to get some friction on his cock as sucked and nipped on her clit.</p>
<p>Enzo chuckled darkly as he held Ira’s arms and legs immobile. He loved having her writhing in his arms as pleasure consumed her. Suddenly he got an idea and smirked.</p>
<p>“Damon, back up a little.” Enzo ordered and Damon followed his order after one last little nibble on Ira’s clit.</p>
<p>“Enzo…?” Ira moaned a quiet question which Enzo ignored.</p>
<p>“Sit up and hold her legs where they are.” Enzo told Damon.</p>
<p>When Damon had a good grip on Ira’s legs, Enzo showed three fingers into her and started finger fucking her at vamp-sped with one hand while the other sneaked down and slowly pushed a finger into her ass.</p>
<p>“Enzo… Enzo… Enzo…” Ira started twitching and writhing in earnest.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Enzo looked at Damon with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Damon sounded a little hesitant, not knowing what was going to happen.</p>
<p>Enzo sped up with both his hands as he bit into Ira’s neck sharply with blunt teeth.</p>
<p>“Right there, right there, right the….” Ira screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs when Enzo pulled his fingers out as she squirted all over Damon’s chest.</p>
<p>Damon looked shocked at first, then he turned to Enzo with wide eyes, “Do it again, please.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Enzo chuckled and made Ira squirt four more times on Damons chest.</p>
<p>“That is so hot.” Damon moaned as he dragged his hands all over his squirt covered chest.</p>
<p>“Please…” Ira moaned as her whole body kept shaking and twitching in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Damon why don’t you take of your pants and fill her up.” Enzo hummed and Damon eagerly did as Enzo told him.</p>
<p>“Soooo gooooood….” Ira moaned as Damon pushed his cock slowly into her.</p>
<p>Enzo vamp-sped so he was behind Damon, molding himself to Damon’s back and whispered hotly in his ear. “Be a good boy and fill mommy with your cock.”</p>
<p>Damon stiffened, but his hip twitched forward at the words and he bottomed out.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby boy, fill mommy up with your big cock.” Ira stroked Damon’s hair gently.</p>
<p>Damon froze for a second and then, with a high-pitched whine, he fell forward and burrowed his face in Ira’s neck as his hips gave a few fast trusts. “Please mommy….”</p>
<p>“What do you want, baby boy?” Ira hummed.</p>
<p>“Wanna fill you up, mommy.” Damon’s voice had taken on a childlike quality. “Please say I can… please…”</p>
<p>“Of course, you can, baby.” Ira pulled back to kiss him.</p>
<p>“But you have to promise to clean mommy out with your mouth after.” Enzo spoke up from behind Damon. “Wouldn’t want you to impregnate your mommy, would you?”</p>
<p>All of them knew that neither Damon or Enzo could impregnate Ira but the thought seemed to make the three of them hot, especially Damon who started to move his hips in a way that almost seemed like he didn’t know what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Mommy… feels so good… can’t hold it… please mommy, can I come… please…” Damon’s voice still had that childlike quality as his hips started to stutter.</p>
<p>“Come in mommy, baby.” Ira murmured as she kept stroking his hair. “Fill mommy up.”</p>
<p>“Mommy…” Damon gave a long dragged out moan as he came, hips never stopping their movements until he had spilled everything he had inside Ira.</p>
<p>“Such a good boy.” Ira murmured and Damon whined softly.</p>
<p>“Now you need to clean her up, baby.” Enzo murmured quietly.</p>
<p>“Okey…” Damon pulled out of Ira with a moan and for a few seconds he just watched his come leak out of her.</p>
<p>Ira smiled at Damon and spread her legs further as she brought down one of her hands to spread her pussy lips so that Damon could have better access.</p>
<p>Damon groaned and attached his mouth to her cunt and sucked his come out of her like a starving man.</p>
<p>“Oh… ah… ah….” Ira started to moan, she had been close to coming when Damon fucked her but hadn’t reached her peak as he came but now as he was eating her out with great enthusiasm, she could feel herself get closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p>“You going to make mommy come on your tongue, baby?” Enzo asked as he stroked a hand along Damon’s back.</p>
<p>Damon redubbed his efforts and moaned as Ira arched into him with a high-pitched groan as she came, squirting on the lower parts of his face.</p>
<p>“That’s it, my turn,” Enzo quickly flipped Ira on to her hands and knees as soon as Damon had moved out of the way and showed his cock into her and started thrusting without letting her get a reprieve. It didn't take long for Ira to come again and as Enzo kept fucking her, her orgasm kept going into another one.</p>
<p>“Such a good little girl.” Enzo pulled her up so she was leaning back against his chest. “Loves to be filled with cock and come. Maybe I’ll have all your lovers fuck you one day and then plug you up so you'll walk around looking pregnant, how do you feel about that, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Oh god… Enzo… please…” Ira tilted her head to the side and Enzo smirked at the offering.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He murmured before he bit into her neck as he came making Ira come again from the feeling of him filling her up and his fangs in her neck, then she collapsed against the bed with the aftershocks of her orgasm still wrecking her body.</p>
<p>Enzo smiled and pulled her into his arms as Damon curled around her back and the three of them fell asleep together, not noticing the person standing by the slightly open door, watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Another chapter :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with or if there is a special kink or something you want to see just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Noble King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer. I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ira danced into the Mikaelson mansion as she hummed under her breath. She needed Nik. Ira hadn’t been able to have any naked fun for the last two weeks because Jeremy had an important school project, Damon and Enzo had gone on a killing spree in another town and Nik had been out of town until this morning. Ira felt empty and her powers were starting to act up.</p>
<p>If Ira didn’t get the connection and release sex gave her, her powers started to act up and turn on her, making her whole body ache. So here she was, in the Mikaelson’s home as she made her way to where she could feel Nik, her little wolf would help her, she was sure of it.</p>
<p>Ira quickly danced into the living room and over to where Nik was sitting on the couch reading a book, not even registering Elijah sitting opposite of his younger brother. She was about to straddle his lap but fell to the floor with a groan as pain wracked through her body.</p>
<p>“Ira?!” Nik and Elijah were up and by her side swiftly.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Ira whispered softly.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Nik asked gently, shocking his older brother who hadn’t seen this side of Niklaus in several centuries.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what I told you about why I have so many lovers?” Ira looked at Nik.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you said it wasn’t a want but a <em>need</em>.” Klaus murmured.</p>
<p>“This is what happens when I haven't had the release and connection that sex gives.” Ira gritted her teeth in pain. “My powers turn inwards and attack my body, slowly killing me.”</p>
<p>“What about Enzo? Damon? Jeremy?” Nik lifted her into his arms, both of them ignoring the surprised but intrigued look Elijah was sending them.</p>
<p>“Jeremy has been studying for an important project for school and Damon and Enzo went on a killing spree in another town.” Ira murmured, then she added. “And you were out of town until this morning.”</p>
<p>“But Elijah was here, why didn’t you ask him?” Klaus looked down at her sadly. “I know my brother enough to know he would have helped you, even if he wasn’t already attracted to you.”</p>
<p>“Because I know the history of you and Tatia.” Ira whispered sadly. “I did not want to come between you like she did.”</p>
<p>“If you had explained to me what was going on, that would never have happened.” Elijah pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.</p>
<p>Ira melted into the kiss as the pain lessened from just that small contact. As they continued to kiss, Nik quickly explained to Elijah what Ira needed. The brothers had a quick, silent conversation and then Elijah vamp-sped to Niklaus bedroom and placed Ira on the bed.</p>
<p>“You are exquisite.” Elijah breathed out as he pulled off her dress.</p>
<p>“Elijah…” Ira sighed and pulled him down on top of her as Nik walked into the room.</p>
<p>Klaus stopped in the door way to just watch his older brother kissing Ira as he rubbed his clothed cock against her core. He felt surprised at himself for not feeling any jealousy, the only thing he actually felt as he looked at Elijah and Ira was desire.</p>
<p>As he heard Ira moan, Klaus started to take of his clothes, leaving him in only boxer as he walked towards the bed. Feeling him approach, Elijah pulled away from Ira and got of the bed so he, too, could take of his clothes.</p>
<p>“Hands and knees.” Nik whispered to Ira who quickly got into position.</p>
<p>Ira watched with lust blown eyes as Elijah slowly stripped out of his suit, layer by layer, revealing the body underneath inch by torturous inch. As Elijah’s cock was released from the confinement of his boxers, Ira licked her lips and looked up at Elijah with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Ira moaned for two reasons as Elijah fed her his cock, first because Enzo had been absolutely right, she loved being filled by cock and come and the taste of Elijah’s pre cum made her wetter. Second because as Elijah sank into her mouth, Nik shoved two fingers into her soaking cunt.</p>
<p>“Shh.” Nik whispered and kissed her left ass cheek as she gave a protesting moan when he pulled his fingers out of her. “I just needed to switch holes.”</p>
<p>Ira gave a deep, pleasurable filled groan as Nik slowly pushed one of his soaked fingers into her ass. She pushed back against him as she swirled her tongue around the head of Elijah’s cock.</p>
<p>“Ira, you look so good with your mouth around my cock.” Elijah looked down at her with dark eyes and grabbed a hold of her hair as he started to push forward at the same time as Nik added another finger in her ass.</p>
<p>Ira choked as Elijah’s cock made its way deep into her throat and still Elijah kept going forward, she absolutely loved it. She gave a moan as Elijah slowly started to fuck her throat, not hard but very deep and she could feel her juices pour out of her.</p>
<p>“She’s leaking.” Nik groaned as she gave a bite to her right thigh and added a third finger.</p>
<p>“She’s being a very good girl.” Elijah praised and Ira moaned and clenched around Nik’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh, I do think she likes you calling her a good girl.” Nik chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. “Could you lay down on your back, Elijah?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Elijah and pulled out of Ira’s mouth, swiftly laying down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Ride him.” Klaus whispered in Ira’s ear, wanting her to do it before he himself gave into the urge to sink his mouth down on his brother’s cock.</p>
<p>“So big…” Ira whined in pleasure as she lowered herself onto Elijah.</p>
<p>“Slowly now, dear one.” Elijah grabbed her hips so she had to go at his pace.</p>
<p>“Please.” Ira begged as her hips twitched, trying to lower herself quickly so she could start bouncing, but Elijah had a tight grip on her hips, preventing her from doing so.</p>
<p>Nik laughed darkly and positioned himself behind Ira, plastering himself to her back, as he spread precum over his cock. Then he leaned forward and asked against her ear, “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“What?” Ira started, sounding confused, but then she gave a deep, long, moan as Nik started to push his cock into her ass.</p>
<p>Both Elijah and Klaus gave deep moans as they bottomed out and Ira sighed in contentment and pleasure.</p>
<p>“How does that feel, love?” Klaus kissed her neck.</p>
<p>“So good.” Ira whined. “So full.”</p>
<p>Elijah started to lift her up and down on their cocks and all off them got lost in the pleasure for a while. Nik reached down and rubbed her clit with quick movements and she shuddered as she came.</p>
<p>“Again.” Elijah ordered darkly as he sat up so he could kiss her.</p>
<p>Together Klaus and Elijah brought Ira to orgasm five more times. By this point Ira had tears of pleasure running down her face as she begged them for more. The brothers shared a look over Ira’s shoulder and started to pound into her with abandon, making her scream in pleasure as she came again.</p>
<p>Before she could come down from her orgasm Elijah and Klaus bit into either side of her neck, making her keep cuming for almost a minute, especially after she felt them fill her with their cum.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Elijah murmured into Ira’s hair as she finally came back to reality.</p>
<p>“Never better…” Ira slurred with a dazed look on her face, absentmindedly noticing she was laying on the bed beside Nik and Elijah.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, love.” Klaus kissed her head tenderly.</p>
<p>“Okey…” Ira mumbled, already half asleep.</p>
<p>“She’s truly and amazing woman.” Elijah said softly after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“That she is.” Klaus agreed, thinking back to the first time they had slept together and felt his cock twitch.</p>
<p>“Not satiated yet?” Elijah asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Klaus blushed and looked away.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Elijah said.</p>
<p>“What?” Klaus looked up in confusion.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Elijah ordered and pulled Klaus into his lap, making his little brother straddle his hips.</p>
<p>“Lijah?” Klaus murmured softly, his cock having gone from half mast to rock hard in seconds as Elijah ordered him.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, little brother.” Elijah murmured as he kissed Klaus softly, his cock nestled between Klaus ass cheeks.</p>
<p>At first Klaus was shocked but as he felt Elijah rub his cock against his ass he moaned and sank into the kiss. He noticed as Elijah reached for the lube on the bedside table and pulled back.</p>
<p>“No.” Klaus said and grabbed Elijah’s cock and sank down on it quickly.</p>
<p>The pain and burn made the pleasure so much sweeter and Klaus threw his head back with a deep moan as he started to rock back and forth on his brothers’ cock.</p>
<p>“So tight, Niklaus.” Elijah moaned and thrusted up, trying to angel his penis so it would hit Niklaus prostate.</p>
<p>“Lijah!” Klaus almost screamed in pleasure when Elijah hit that special little bundle of nerves inside him.</p>
<p>“That’s it, little brother, bounce on my cock.” Elijah growled as he helped Klaus bounce faster.</p>
<p>“I'm gonna….” Klaus moaned and came without either of them touching his dick.</p>
<p>“You squeeze my cock so well, little brother.” Elijah moaned and thrusted up into his little brother once, twice, three more times and came as deep inside Niklaus as he could get.</p>
<p>Niklaus collapsed against Elijah’s chest and promptly fell asleep. Elijah smiled and ran a hand through his little brothers hair and pulled a blanket over them and Ira before he, too, fell asleep, still buried to the hilt inside Niklaus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Another chapter :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm not really happy with this chapter but whatever…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyway, I hope you liked it and if there is anyone specific you want Ira to sleep with or if there is a special kink or something you want to see just tell me :D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XOXO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nyxi</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>